


Unexpected Fixations

by Natsumiofgames



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Crossdressing, KageHina - Freeform, Kageyama with Guinea pigs is too cute, M/M, More plot than I expected, New found kink, Non-Penetrative Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Romance, Unexpected desires, expect more of them, fetishes, leg fetish, more fluff than intended, precious idiots, thigh fucking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-30
Updated: 2018-01-22
Packaged: 2019-01-26 20:31:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 27,947
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12565604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Natsumiofgames/pseuds/Natsumiofgames
Summary: They're both volleyball idiots. They strive for the top no matter what they'll struggle through. Side by side, they are by no doubt a surprisingly strong duo. Teammates, partners and now... best friends. They strive to be the best, but a newly found desire could destroy the foundation to their relationship. It's their unexpected fixations.





	1. The Uniform

**Author's Note:**

> "Just… just let me touch your legs..." Kageyama stuttered, ashamed of every words that had just escaped his mouth.
> 
> "Wha-what? No way!" Hinata quickly replied, clutching his legs defensively. 
> 
> "I'll treat you to meat buns for the next three days." Kageyama stated with a serious expression. Hinata paused to think of the tempting offer. Taking a quick glance at Kageyama, the way he gazed at Hinata with such a passionate stare. The one Hinata has only ever seen when Kageyama’s on the court. Biting his lips, he traced his legs, still feeling the tingly sensation from Kageyama’s hands.
> 
> "Make it a week" He retorted.

"Where is that idiot?" Kageyama mumbled to himself as he tossed the volleyball around. After school, practice had began 20 minutes ago and Hinata was nowhere in sight. "Where could he be? We have a quick to perfect and he's wasting precious time!" Kageyama said to himself as he caught the ball. Tightening his grip on it in frustration. 

"Kageyama, have you seen Hinata?" Suga asked in his usual motherly tone. "Noya and Tanaka are late too." He added. 

"No." Kageyama replied. Obviously frustrated. Suga quickly picked up on Kageyama's frustration and nodded. 

“Oh.” He said softly. "Well if you do, let them know Daichi is looking for them." He continued and excused himself to the other side of the court. At that time the doors burst open and an excited Tanaka and Noya barged in. 

"Sorry we're late!" They said in unison. 

"Hinata was running away after losing the bet." Noya began in a teasing tone, grinning to himself.

"A man should always keep his promises." Tanaka added, snickering. The rest of the team looked at the duo with confusion. 

"Well, where's Hinata?" Daichi asked, massaging the bridge of his nose. Trying to hold back every urge to smack the two. Tanaka and Noya both grinned. 

"Now presenting, Karasuno high volleyball team's personal cheerleader!" They both said in unison, arms outstretched towards the door. The rest of the team stared at the empty door frame. Expecting some sort of grand reveal. But nothing. After a minute of dead silence, Tanaka and Noya rushed outside. 

"Come on Hinata, you've lost fair and square." Tanaka argues outside.

"Yeah, be a man and accept your punishment." Noya added. 

"No! This is not fair! You guys obviously cheated!" Hinata protested from outside. The rest of the team just stood there, wondering what sort of antic could these three be up to now. "I said; No!" Hinata continue to argue as Tanaka and Noya both pull him inside. When they do, they finally have their grand reveal. 

"Tada!" Tanaka and Noya both sing with heavy breaths. Kageyama drops the ball in shock. Shocked to see his best friend in a cheerleaders outfit. Shocked to see Hinata in a black and orange short skirt that exposed his legs, a crop top with Karasuno's logo on the chest, exposing his toned stomach. Hinata used both pompoms to hide his already crimson face. But what caught Kageyama's attention was the the black thigh-high socks he wore. The way it enhanced his already toned legs, how the black contrast Hinata's pale skin. All Kageyama could do was stare. 

"I told you guys I didn't want to do it." Hinata complained bashfully. The tip of his ears red from embarrassment. Suga patted his shoulder, trying to comfort the distressed boy. But he could not hide the fact he found Hinata adorable for too long. Daichi smacked Tanaka and Noya on the back of their head. Scolding them for wasting time on childish games. But even he could not hide the fact he found Hinata cute like that. As the rest of the team went to get a better view of Hinata. Kageyama finally snapped back to reality and rushed to the shorter boy's side. 

"Kag-Kageyama?" Hinata flinched when he sees Kageyama rush toward him with a scowl on his face. The taller boy snatches Hinata's arm and drags him along. "Kageyama!?" Hinata calls out to him, but receives no answer. The rest of the team watch as Hinata is dragged off with both wonder and confusion. Kageyama continued to drag Hinata along the school, ignoring every attempt his friend tried to get his attention, until they finally reached Hinata’s classroom. Kageyama practically tosses him inside, locking the door behind them. 

"There, now change!" Kageyama commands, unable to look at Hinata for whatever reason. Hinata looked up at his best friend in confusion. 

"Uh, thanks. I guess." The smaller boy said, as he got up. He walked over to his desk and grabbed his gym uniform from his bag. "You alright?" Hinata asked, both concern and confused by his friend's odd actions. 

"I'm fine dumbass, just. Just hurry up and change. You look embarrassing. " Kageyama replied. Looking to the side. 

"Hey! It's not like I wanted to put on this ridiculous get up, Baka-yama!" Hinata retorted. He began to strip the embarrassing outfit off. As the skirt began to slide off, Kageyama couldn't help but take a peek. And what a bad time he choosed. Kageyama's wide eyes reflected Hinata, bending over with his thigh high socks on. The blue briefs Hinata wore, shaped his ass. Allowing Kageyama's eyes to follow the curves of his body. Before he could think, Kageyama's body had already began to move. "Kageyama?" Hinata called out to his friend over his shoulder, feeling awkward in the uncomfortable silence. "Hey I'm talking to yo-ahh!" Hinata yelp as he felt Kageyama grab his ass. The taller boy was overwhelmed with the sensation in his hands. The warm firm sensation of each cheek as he message them. "Moron, what do you think you're doing!?" Hinata asked, bent over his desk, surprised by Kageyama's sudden attack.

“Hinata…” Kageyama called out, in a deep, almost raw voice. “Hinata…” he says again, dazed as he continued to massage Hinata’s ass, kneading down on each cheek. Hinata looked back to see a bashful Kageyama looking at his body as if in a trance. Tracing every curve from the waist down. Both teen's faces covered by a deep redness that extend to their ears. "Stop you idio- ah! Nnnh mhhh ahh!" Hinata began to moan as Kageyama began to caress his thighs. His hands gently slid down his legs, outlining them with the tip of his fingers as they moved down. The smaller teen, losing himself to the electrifying sensation of Kageyama's hands. "Ah ahh I said... ah stop it!" Hinata mastered all his strength and kicked Kageyama off. Sending the taller boy falling on his behind. "What the hell is wrong with you?!" Hinata question, trying to catch his breath. The sensation of his best friend's touch on his legs still lingered. 

"I'm, I'm sorry." Kageyama replied, shocked by own his actions. "I don't know why I did that." He said. Covering his face with his arm, unable to hide the red spread across it. 

"What do you mean "you don't know"?" Hinata questioned, trying to regain his composure. 

"I... I…Hinata... let me try something..." Kageyama said bashfully.

“What?” Hinata asked skeptically, sitting back on the chair of his desk. 

"Just… just let me touch your legs..." Kageyama stuttered, ashamed of every words that had just escaped his mouth.

"Wha-what? No way!" Hinata quickly replied, clutching his legs defensively. 

"I'll treat you to meat buns for the next three days." Kageyama stated with a serious expression. Hinata paused to think of the tempting offer. Taking a quick glance at Kageyama, the way he gazed at Hinata with such a passionate stare. The one Hinata has only ever seen when Kageyama’s on the court. Biting his lips, he traced his legs, still feeling the tingly sensation from Kageyama’s hands.

"Make it a week" He retorted. 

"Deal!" Kageyama said instantly, lunging for Hinata's legs. Hinata sat back on his desk chair both ashamed and excited of the cheap deal him made for his legs. As Kageyama began to feel up his legs, Hinata began to feel that tingly sensation from his friend's hand again. Kageyama lifted Hinata's right leg and traced his lips over the fabric of the thigh-high socks. Nibbling on the dark fabric. 

"Nngh! Stop being weird..." Hinata began to pant. The dark hair boy continue his fun. Caressing the smaller boy's legs. When Kageyama's lips finally reached the skin in between the socks and briefs, he gently kissed it. "Mmhh ahh." Hinata softly moaned. Biting down on his index finger, hoping to control the sounds he was making. Pleased by the respond, the dark hair boy kissed the same spot before biting down on it. "Ah! Ahh nngh! Haa..." Hinata's face was a mess, the shade of red spread across his pale skin. Glazed over eyes met Kageyama's. Hinata moved his hands over his brief, trying to hide the obvious bulge. Kageyama lifted both of Hinata's legs, spreading them apart as much as the flexible boy allowed. He looked at his best friend in front of him. The hot mess he was slowly becoming. Wanton and lewd as his ivory skin slowly became pink, flushed by the heat spreading through the smaller teen’s body. The taller boy smiled, and took a bite of the other leg. Earning another moan from Hinata. As he licked the bite mark, earning him another muffled moan from Hinata. “Do yo-ahh… do you have a leg fetish?” Hinata asked in between moans. Kageyama froze and returned his sights on Hinata’s face. Shocked and unsure how to respond. 

“I… no, I mean…” Kageyama began, confused by these urges. He continued to stare at his best friend’s wanton face, bewildered by the questioned. “Maybe…?” He answered softly, not quite sure of himself. “This…” he continued, as he softly traced down his best friend’s leg with his finger tips. The sensation sent shivers up Hinata’s spine. “...it’s all new to me.” Kageyama said softly, tenderly he placed a kiss on Hinata’s thigh, grazing his teeth over the pale skin. The smaller male released a small whimper as he felt his setter’s breath on his thigh. Slowly Kageyama lifted Hinata tenderly and placed the small boy on the desk facing up. They both locked eyes, trapped in each other's gaze for an instant, as they soaked in the momen. Kageyama lifted Hinata’s leg up and tenderly bit it again, sucked on the tender skin under the black cloth. Hinata could do nothing to stop himself from moaning, gingerly he slid his hand down once more, this time to message the bulge his underwear blatantly exposed. He traced it, used his thumb to caress the tip, as a small stain began appear. Hinata began to lose himself to the sensations given to him by Kageyama’s hands. The very hands that would toss to him in the court. The hands that would smack him during their fights, but would gently pet his head when they made up. Those hands where on his legs, caressed them so tenderly he could melt under their touch. 

“Kag… Kageyama.” Hinata called out in between breath. “Thats… ah that’s enough…” he said breathlessly. Kageyama looked at his best friend with a hungry gazed and swallowed. With one final bite Kageyama finally released Hinata. The smaller boy’s laid on his desk, breathing heavily. They both once again lock gazes, breathing uneven, a heat radiates from them as their pants exposed their desires. A gentle knock at the door snapped the boys back to reality. 

"Is everything alright?" A concerned Suga asked. Hinata flinched, grabbed for his gym shorts. 

"Ye-yeah" Kageyama answered, trying to compose himself. He sounded too shaken, even to his own ears. 

"Ju-just a moment." Hinata added, as he tried to catch his breath. And slided on his short. 

"Alright... please hurry, Daichi’s getting impatient." Suga explained. "I'll see you two there." He added as he left. The two boys looked at each other. Their face red as an apple and their heartbeats racing faster by the minute. Both with an understanding that something had changed in them today. 

"I'll, I'll wait for you outside." Kageyama said bashfully. Turning around to leave when he suddenly felt a tug at his shirt. 

"Don't forget... your promised..." A very shy Hinata said. Looking at the floor. The tip of his ears red like the rest of his face. 

"Ah, mmm hmm. I won't" Kageyama nodded, stuttering the words. As he walked out the door, he took a quick peek at Hinata, the small boy hugged his legs and buried his face in them. He closed the door and clutch his chest. His heart beating faster than ever before. He stood there confused and excited by this burning sensation in his chest.


	2. The Stockings?!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Wha-wha-what?!” Hinata exclaimed. “Do-do-do wha-what?” Hinata questioned, red-faced by the situation. He knew what Kageyama meant by “it”, but he was to embarrassed to admit it. The taller boy tightened his grip on Hinata’s shoulder as he tried to get some resolve, his face becoming even redder. 
> 
> “What we did… what we did in the classroom.” He said sheepishly, Kageyama could hear his heart, as it pounded in his ears. While he stood there in front of his best friend, and asked for such a thing. Hinata looked at Kageyama, the way the usual confident setter stood there, red faced, his hands grasping at his pants. Hinata wasn’t sure why, but he felt his heart ache when he saw Kageyama like that. Biting his lower lip, Hinata gently lifted Kageyama’s face with his hand, look at his best friend’s eyes, and smiled. A nervous, heart pounding smile. 
> 
> “Yeah…”
> 
> Kageyama's new found obsession and Hinata's turmoil with his heart. What could be happening between the volleyball idiots?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yo~ I'm back again and to my surprise with another chapter! My love for these dorks gets my passion flowing! This all started with my fascination with leg fetish. Hehe. Also I should mentioned a huge thanks to my friend Lady J. without her this would not be no where as good. 
> 
> Anyways thanks for checking this out! Enjoy!

Three days had past since the uniform incident, and while the rest of the team had enjoyed it. Hinata on the other hand was still muddled by it, unable to process everything that transpired that day. The way Kageyama traced his body, how his hands sketched his thighs, ran down his calves, sent shivers that ran all the way down to his toes. It all overloaded Hinata’s senses. All the while, Hinata stood outside the Convenience Store after school, as he waited for the very culprit that had him in such a state to come out. “Here.” Kageyama uttered in a deadpan tone, as he walked out and holds a meat bun out for Hinata. 

“Ah,” Hinata said, being shaken from his stupor. “Thanks.” And gingerly reached for the steaming round dough. He took a bite of it slowly and tried to enjoy the meaty goodness inside that always cheered him up after practice. However, no such thing happened, Hinata couldn’t taste the flavor. All his senses were much too preoccupied by Kageyama. As the tall raven head observed Hinata, the way the ginger’s tongue ran over his lips after every bite, followed the way the shorter teen’s adam’s apple slid up and down his throat after each swallow. Kageyama looked ravenous. A predator, whose current intend was to study his prey’s every action. “Kageyama?” Hinata called out, almost as if the small animal instincts in him warned him of the danger near by. “Are you going to finish that?” He asked and directed the raven head’s attention to the meat bun in his hand, Hinata continued to act like nothing was wrong. Like what had happened in the classroom hadn’t happened. 

“Oh.” Kageyama remarked, almost as if he had forgotten the object in his hand. And without another word took a bite out of it. Hinata grabbed his bike and they began to walk, silently. Which was odd for them, not that Kageyama was an astounding speaker by any means, but Hinata on the other hand, never shuts up. Usually Hinata would go on for hours on hours, his voice would never cease. But it was comfortable, Hinata would talk like a rapid fire machine gun, and Kageyama would respond in short sentences or grunts and nods. Nonetheless, it felt harmonious between the two. But today, it was silent. “Here.” Kageyama held out the half eaten meat bun. Hinata stared at it, skeptically for an instant, but timidly, he reached for it. 

“Uh, thanks.” He said, as a slight hue of pink spread upon his cheeks. He took a bite of the doughy goodness, and still no flavor. Again all his sense were too preoccupied with his best friend. As the tall teen, eyed him with a predatory disposition. Which made Hinata all the more conscious of the heat radiating from his face, with no explanation to why. At least not one that Hinata knew. They continued their silent walk home. Awkward, agitated, confused, but most of all… excited. Excited by sensations new to them. They arrived at the bus stop where they part and Hinata hopped on his bike. “Bye.” He said timily. But before he could begin to peddle, a strong hand gripped the ginger's shoulder. 

“Wait!” Kageyama practically yelled, almost desperate. Hinata looks at the troubled eyes of his best friend. Kageyama fell silent after his outburst, his eyebrow scrunched together, almost like he was trying to collect his thoughts before he spoke out. “Hinata…” He paused, a slim amount of red began to spread to his cheeks, as if to mimic the red already on Hinata’s face. “... can we… can we do it again?” Kageyama said, bashfully. The king himself was here, in front of his friend, with a blush spread across his face, and it threatened to spread to the back of his neck and the rest of his face. Kageyama looked at his feet, which allowed the small boy to see the red tips of his ear, as Kageyama looked at Hinata with upturned eyes. Hinata began to panic! His heart was ready to explode. 

“Wha-wha-what?!” Hinata exclaimed. “Do-do-do wha-what?” Hinata questioned, red-faced by the situation. He knew what Kageyama meant by “it”, but he was to embarrassed to admit it. The taller boy tightened his grip on Hinata’s shoulder as he tried to get some resolve, his face becoming even redder. 

“What we did… what we did in the classroom.” He said sheepishly, Kageyama could hear his heart, as it pounded in his ears. While he stood there in front of his best friend, and asked for such a thing. Hinata looked at Kageyama, the way the usual confident setter stood there, red faced, his hands grasping at his pants. Hinata wasn’t sure why, but he felt his heart ache when he saw Kageyama like that. Biting his lower lip, Hinata gently lifted Kageyama’s face with his hand, look at his best friend’s eyes, and smiled. A nervous, heart pounding smile. 

“Yeah…” Hinata replied. “Yeah, we can” Kageyama was shocked at first, like he never expected his request to be fulfilled. But then his faced turned to one of his almost smiles, scrunched lips and bright eyes.

“Then come and sleep over on Saturday! We don’t have practice sunday and… and my mom will be at my aunts…” Kageyama said bashfully. The shorter teen’s eyes widened in surprise, but nodded. 

“Hmm, ok.” Hinata took hold of Kageyama’s hand that held his shoulder, and squeezed it in affirmation, before letting go of it. Hinata spotted the bus coming their way and took the opportunity to escape. “I’ll see you tomorrow!” He exclaimed, his voice sounded almost shaken. And began to paddle as quick as he legs could. And so Kageyama stood by the bus stop, both excited and shakened by the promise made by the two. 

*********  
The two of them never spoke of the promise for the rest of the week. They went on with their life as per usual. At least the tried to, and while the volleyball idiots never allowed it to affect their volleyball skills, it was obvious it affected their relationship. They had become more conscious of each other. More than they already had been. Hinata began to notice the little things he liked about Kageyama, beside his passion and skill for volleyball. How his eyes lit up in excitement when volleyball was involved, the rare and awkward smiles that he would sometimes show. How he would always pet Hinata’s head after they have an argument, instead of apologizing. But most of all, he liked Kageyama's hands. He loved how long his fingers were, how surprisingly soft his palm was. How well kept his manicure was, in order to not let them get hurt while playing. They made him feel safe, they were... simply alluring. 

Kageyama on the other hand, had also began to take even more notice of the smaller teen. He already liked Hinata’s sunny disposition, his big stupid grin, the bright, curly orange hair that could be seen a mile away. But now Kageyama began to notice Hinata’s other redeeming quality. His toned, yet slender legs, how each muscle moved through each motion. Those beautiful calves hidden under Hinata’s bright orange athletic socks. It all drove Kageyama mad. Friday could not come any faster for him. 

And yet the promised day was just around the corner. Thursday had arrived and Kageyama was brimming with excitement. Which left the rest of the team dumbfounded by the setter’s unusual happy temperament. But for Hinata, the notion of tomorrow only confused the boy. Filled him with anxiety and fear. Not just because of what they had plan to do, but he didn’t know why. The small ginger couldn’t grasp why he agreed to it, why he felt so conscious of a guy… more importantly, his best friend. “Hinata, are you ok?” A gentle voice startled Hinata out of his thoughts. He turned his attention to a concerned Yachi. “You’ve hardly touched your lunch.” She stated, as she looked at Hinata’s untouched bento. The small teen had asked Yachi to spend lunch with him today on the rooftop, which gave him an excuse to decline Kageyama’s invitation. It gaved the flustered teen time, time to collect his thoughts, time to calm his anxieties. 

“Ah! Yeah, I’m fine.” Hinata smiled, sounding evidently forced, even to his own ears. Yachi looked even more concerned. Hinata’s sighed. Frustrated, he dropped his bento and scratched his head, in hopes to get his brain in gears. “Urg! I just don’t know! I don’t know what to do!” Hinata yelled, as he crossed his legs. 

“About what?” Yachi inquired, concern by Hinata’s frustration. “You know, if there’s anything I can do…” 

“I know…” Hinata began and slouched back onto the wall. “Ah, where do I start…” Hinata said out loud, leaning on to Yachi and in turned she leaned back. 

“The beginning, I suppose.” Yachi replied, taking a sip of her boxed drink.

“Yeah…” Hinata agreed, unsure if he really should. But if anyone other than Kageyama understood him, it would be Yachi. “Just…” he started hesitantly, and grabbed Yachi’s hand. The blond’s body jumped at the sudden contact. “Promise me it’ll be between us, promise me we’ll still be friends.” He finished, and squeezed Yachi’s hand, as if to draw out courage from her. Yachi looked at the timid boy surprised, embarrassed by the redhead’s actions and words. She wondered what could it be, could it be a love confession?! Her mind began to whirl, her brain was set to panic. She stood up flailing her arms, a red hue spread across her face. 

“So-so-SORRY!!!” She replied, hiding her face behind her slender fingers. The small boy looked at her confused. “I just don’t see you that way!” She exclaimed, Hinata was even more confused by what she said. It took him a minute to understand what was going on, his confession (not really) had just been rejected by the petite blond. 

“Wha-what?!” Hinata also stood up in surprise. “I didn’t mean that!” The redhead half yelled, feeling heat radiating from his face. 

“Oh?” The blond replied. “Really?” Suddenly feeling conscious of the mistake she had made. 

 

“Yes! Sheesh!” Hinata exclaimed, and slumped back down. “You always think the most embarrassing stuff.” He added with a sigh, feeling a sudden surge of exhaustion. 

“Sorry.” Yachi apologized and sat back down. The two teen fell silent. Hinata from exhaustion and Yachi simply felt ashamed. 

“Can you keep it a secret?” Hinata mumbled. 

“Huh? Ah! Ye-yeah!” She reaffirmed him with a polite, but stiff smile. Hinata turned to her, worried if she meant it, but shook it off and decided he could trust her. And so Hinata told her about what had happened the day of the uniform incident. How after that day, things began to change between him and Kageyama. He felt conscious of the setter, often would see him staring at him, he could feel his eyes tracing every inch of his body. And it confused Hinata, because he too would stare at Kageyama, would get excited to see him. Too excited, because his heart would sometimes try to jump out of his throat when the setter was near him. And finally he told her about tomorrow’s promise. 

“I’m so confused. All these feelings, it's too much.” He confessed, feeling a warmth spread on his face as he finished his tale. He finally looked at Yachi and saw her with the blankest expression he’s ever seen her make. “Yachi-”

“WOW!” She cut Hinata off. “Wow…” She repeated as she wiped her face with both hands and released a large breath, and looked up at the sky. Almost as if at some point, she stopped breathing. “Wow wow wow wow!” She repeated again, and continued to look at the sky silently, while she collected her thoughts. Hinata began to panic, what if it was too much information, after all, he did just tell Yachi, one of the purest girls he knows, really graphic details between him and Kageyama. More importantly, he just told Yachi he was about to go and have another sexual encounter with his best friend. It was at that moment Hinata felt like he had fucked up. His heart rate began to pick up, he felt his body began to tremble. 

“Um… Ya...Yachi?” Unable to turn in his friend direction, Hinata called out, anxious of what his friend could be thinking. A gentle hand once again took hold of his. He turned to face Yachi, who in turn, smiled gently at him.

“That… was a lot.” She admitted, a slight crimson spread on her cheeks. “But it doesn’t change anything between us.” She squeezed their hands. “Now what I want to know is… what do you want?” She asked. “If you don’t want to… um… go to Kageyama’s house tomorrow, then don’t.” She said, feeling awkward as she thought about what tomorrow meant for the two boys. What would happen between Kageyama and Hinata… hey mind almost overloaded. “You should never feel forced into doing, such things.” 

“No!” Hinata replied. “I don’t hate it…” He bit his lip. “It’s because I don’t hate it that I’m so confused!” He exclaimed. “I don’t want to see him… disappointed.” Hinata added. “But I don’t get it.” He sighed. “We’re partners, best friends. We shouldn’t be doing this, I shouldn’t feel like this about him…” 

“Like what?” Yachi asked, trying to calm her nerves. 

“You know! Nervous, agitated, happy… like his every move affect me.” He said frustrated. “It’s almost like I lo…” Hinata fell silent. If his face wasn't red before, it surely was now. He turned his face to meet with Yachi’s face. A teasing grin planted on the blond’s face. “Oh my god!” he exclaimed and stood up. “Oh my god!” He repeated, as he covered his face in shame. Yachi began to smile at the ginger’s antic, and slowly it became a giggle as he became more excited about his discovery. 

“Yeah?” She asked, in between giggles. Hinata crouched down in front of the blond, placed one hand on the tip of both her knees and looked straight up at her, with star filled eyes. 

“I love that idiot!” He finally admitted it, the realization both shocking and exciting to him. “Urg! I can’t believe it.” He said and Yachi pushed on his forehead. 

“You do?” She continued to giggle. “You do!” She said, almost as if to reaffirm Hinata’s new found love for the unsociable setter. “So what are you going to do?” She asked Hinata.

“I don’t know.” he admitted. “I mean, I just figured it out… maybe find out if he likes me.” He said, while he drew circles on her knees. 

“Why not confess?” She asked, timily. “I mean… you guys clearly have some sort of attraction going on, like you guys have this atmosphere around you two.” She added, fiddling with her fingers. Obviously embarrassed by the idea of her male teammates flirting with each other. 

“You think?” He wondered. “I guess…” He agreed. “I don’t know!” he began to feel flustered. The anxious teen took a big breath and released it. “I’ll try.” He said, more to himself than to Yachi. “But, what should I say, how should I say it?!” He asked his supportive friend. 

“I don’t know…” Yachi bagan as she stood up. “But you have till tomorrow night to figure it out.” She finished picking up her trash and smiled. “I'm sure you can do it. Just be yourself!” She said dusting her skirt off, as lunch time was coming to an end.

“Hmm mmh.” Hinata nodded. “Ok, I’ll… I’ll do my best.” Hinata sprang up, feeling the most energetic he had in days. They finished cleaning up and started walking to class. “Yachi.” Hinata called out as they walked down the stairs. 

“Yeah?” Yachi replied. 

“Thanks.” Hinata said timidly, feeling a huge weight off his shoulder. Yachi smiled and nodded. 

“Any time.” She replied as she fixed her hair back. “Just one small thing.” She admitted. 

“Hmm? What?” Hinata wondered. 

“Just be safe tomorrow.” She replied, red faced and embarrassed. Hinata’s face grew hot. 

“Ya-Yachi!” Hinata stuttered embarrassed and smiled. He was grateful to have someone like Yachi that accepted him. Someone that listened to his troubles, and cared about them. About him. Hinata spent the rest of the day in his thoughts. Even through practice, he pondered what would he say, how will he say it. Even on the, now silent, walk home he continued to mull it over. As he took a bite of the last of the meat buns from the their agreement, just as before, he couldn’t taste it. His mind was too preoccupied with other thoughts. 

“Hinata… Hinata!” He heard Kageyama call out and snapped him out of his stupor. 

“Oh!” Hinata turned to him. “Sorry! What did you say?” Hinata asked. 

“I was talking about the quick, you need to work on your timing when you…” Kageyama looked at Hinata. The smaller teen’s face flushed in a red hue. “Idiot! Don’t tell me you have a fever or something!” The taller teen gently ran his hand over the ginger’s forehead, and then down to his jaw. “You’re not too warm…” Kageyama said softly, as he held Hinata’s face in his hand. The small teen became stiff at the sensation of his best friend’s hands on him, but slowly he began to ease into his hold.

“Hmm, I’m fine” Hinata replied, as he nuzzled into Kageyama’s hands. “Thanks.” He continued, contented. Kageyama began to feel a warmth spread on his face as well, which made the setter conscious, he nodded and pulled away his hand, closing it into a fist to hold the warmth of the cute carrot top that they held not too long ago. They continued their silent walk until the reached Kageyama’s bus stop. 

“See ya.” Kageyama uttered first, as his friend got on his bike. “Don’t forget you’re staying over at my house tomorrow.” Kageyama stated, feeling even warmer than before.

“Yeah. I’ll see you tomorrow.” Hinata smiled and escaped as fast as his legs could take him. Kageyama stared as his best friend paddled away, excited about tomorrow’s promise, he couldn’t but to scrunch his lips into his awkward smile. 

After an unrestful night for the boys. Friday had arrived. If it wasn’t obvious before, it undeniable now. While their synergy was still there, it lacked it’s usual flair. And the rest of team picked up on that. They pondered what could've happened between the two, or perhaps one of them was ill, or worse, injured. But they left it at that, at least for the time being. And so, after school practices had finished, the first years were changing in the clubroom. 

“Hey Hinata, what happened to your bike?” Yamaguchi inquired. “I didn’t see it this morning.” He added as he took off his gym shirt. 

“Oh! Um… I’m staying over at Kageyama’s.” Hinata replied sheepishly as he finished adjusting hem of his shirt. 

“Heh! Spending the night at your boyfriend’s house, how nice.” Tsuki jumped in with smug grin, as he threw his bag over his shoulder. Hinata’s face grew warm as he tried to hide it away. 

“Oh shut up Shity Four eyes!” Kageyama intercepted while he finished changing. Tsuki continued to laugh as he walked out the door, Yamaguchi in tail. 

“Have fun~.” He teased and Yamaguchi waved goodbye for the both of them. The two of them stayed silent in the empty clubroom, until Hinata had finished changing. 

“You’ve got everything?” Kageyama asked sheepishly, he felt slightly embarrassed by Tsukishima’s word.

“Hmm.” Hinata nodded, unable to look into Kageyama’s face. The walk to the bus stop was silent once more, even more was the bus ride to Kageyama’s house. With the bus’ rumbling and the pounding of their hearts the only sounds they could hear. They walked up to the Kageyama residence, and that’s when Hinata’s brain went into overdrive. He couldn’t believe what he was doing. He wondered he if should confess now or maybe later. It was all too much. 

“You coming in?” Hinata heard Kageyama say as the tall teen looked at him from inside the door frame. 

“Oh, uh yeah.” Hinata said sheepishly and tried to put on his best smile. 

“I’m home~.” They both said in unison, out of habit. They both looked at each other embarrassed and laughed. Well at least Hinata did, while Kageyama looked away embarrassed, but happy. The tense atmosphere between them evaporated just like that. They took off their shoes, Hinata placed his in the corner left for him by the Kageyamas and bounced inside. Into the all too familiar home, finally he landed on the couch with a huge grin. 

“So! What do you wanna do?” Hinata inquired innocently, trying to keep tonight’s plans on the back of his brain. “Am I gonna have to kick your butt in Mario Kart?” He grinned and flaunted one of the Wii remotes. Kageyama smirked. 

“Hah, as if.” He said, ruffling Hinata’s hair. “Let’s get changed so I can beat your ass to tears.” he continued to smirked. They were back, slowly… but things felt good between them again. The boys changed from their school uniform, Hinata changed into a white t-shirt and blue shorts from the spares he had left at Kageyama’s during the many past sleepovers. The small teen walked down to see Kageyama in the kitchen, too engrossed in his fridge to notice the shrimp behind him. The tall boy had changed into gray jogging pants and red shirt. 

“What’s up?” Hinata came from behind, which startled Kageyama. 

“Ah, I was just thinking about dinner…” He replied, as he continued to stare into the fridge. “Do you want to make some curry or we could always order something…?” 

“No! Curry! Let’s make curry!” Hinata bounced in excitement. 

“Alright.” Kageyama agreed in his usual demeanor. And began to take out the ingredients for tonight's dish. He might not be a chef, be simple cooking was something he could easily handle. The two teens cooked together, joked and argued over stupid things. While they waited for the rice to cook, they had a match in Mario Kart, bumped into each other and laughed when the other lost or fell of the track. To them, it felt nice, warm even to be back to their familiar closeness. 

“You cheated Bakayama!” Hinata shouted after a gruesome defeat. 

“You just suck idiot!” Kageyama grinned smugly. Hinata pounced on the tall boy playfully, as he laughed. Which earned him a surprised yelp from Kageyama. “Moron.” The raven head said softly with the small teen on top of him. They locked eyes and it clicked, the jovial atmosphere dispersed and was replaced by an intoxicating feeling. 

“Oh…” Hinata breathed out, as their faces were only inches away. The boys looked at each other silently. Kageyama’s had began to slowly inched his way to Hinata’s tights, but before he even felt the warm skin exposed by Hinata’s shorts. The rice cooker began to chime, and shocked the teens out of their daze. Hinata got off him, a slight red spread across his face. “Sorry…” He half whispered and walked to the kitchen. Kageyama silently followed. The boys ate dinner, but the relaxed atmosphere from before was gone. Now they looked at each other, expectantly, watching every motion the other made. They silently finished their dinner, which to Hinata’s surprised, was really good. Another new things he liked about Kageyama he thought to himself, while the finished washing the dishes. 

“Let's go…” Kageyama said, in a low, almost shy tone. Hinata stared at the tall teen’s face, the tip of his ears gave him away. Hinata swallowed as he tried to keep his heart from jumping out and followed Kageyama upstairs, into the all too familiar bedroom. Except today… it felt different. Hinata stood by the door, feeling usually shy… embarrassed by the situation. Kageyama stretched out his hand to Hinata, like he was trying to give the timid boy some resolve. And Hinata, biting his bottom lip, gingerly took his best friend’s hand, and was reeled into the room. Captured by the tall boy’s arms as they coiled around the smaller teen’s body in an embraced. It felt so warm, so safe, as they breath in each other’s scent in comfort. 

“Kag… Kageyama…” Hinata called, out of breath. Kageyama looked at the small creature in his arms. The raven head didn’t respond to the small boy’s cry. He silently lead Hinata to the bed and sat him down. He observed him, eyed every inch of the skin exposed to him with hungry eyes. He grabbed for a brown paper bag on the side of his bed and opened it. 

“Hinata…” He called out, sheepishly. “Can you please…” He paused, as he pulled out the content of the bag. His face washed in red. “Can you wear this for me?!” He blurted out and showed Hinata a pair of black stockings, still sealed in the packaging. Hinata stared blankly at the women’s undergarments, it took half a minute to process the request his friend had just asked him. When it did, his face exploded into a bright crimson. 

“Wha-wha-what?!” Hinata stuttered and stood up from the bed. “No way!” He continued, and looked at Kageyama, both teen faces’ flushed in red. “It’s embarrassing…” He said softly and looked away and crossed his arms. 

“Oh…” He heard Kageyama say softly. “I guess you’re right, sorry…” Hinata glanced at the tall teen. And his heart sank. The usually confident setter stood in front of him with both arm limp to each side, as he wore a crestfallen expression. Hinata could see a pair of dog ears on Kageyama folden down in sadness and a droopy tail. 

“F-fine…” Hinata muttered, as he gripped his biceps and looked away. A shy expression draped on his face. “I’ll do it… for you.” He sighed and held his hand out for the stockings. Kageyama's ears perked up in an instant, his face lit up as he gave Hinata his awkward scrunched smile. “But let me change alone!” Hinata said bashfully and took the undergarment from Kageyama’s hand. 

“Ok!” The setter nodded and walked out the room, but took a quick peek at the small teen behind him. The ginger hid his crimson face and groaned. Kageyama gripped the hem of his shirt in excitement and closed the door behind him. For what seemed like 10 minutes, Kageyama stood in the hall and waited for Hinata. He stood close to the door as he tried to listen for any sounds Hinata would make. The small whispers of embarrassment the small boy made inside sent Kageyama’s imagination soaring. His brain began to come up with thoughts of Hinata, spread upon his bed, wanton eyes glazed with yearning. An opening door snapped him out of his day dream. 

“I’m ready…” A bashful Hinata said through an ajar door, with rosy cheeks and pursed lips. The small boy moved towards the bed and sat down on it. With slight hesitation, he crossed his legs, the black fabric enhanced his beautiful legs, and looked at Kageyama with his attempt to be dominating. “Well?” The boy pouted at the lack of reaction from his best friend. Kageyama slowly wandered into the room, unable to keep his eyes off Hinata’s legs. 

“Fuck…” He was finally able to utter a word. “Its really sexy…” The tall boy said as he kneeled in front of Hinata. The ginger boy blushed and looked away, embarrassed by Kageyama’s words. 

“No I don’t, idiot!” Hinata blutterd out bashfully. 

“Can I...?” Kageyama asked, while he looked at Hinata with earnest eyes, in hopes to get the small teen’s approval. Hinata’s eyes widened, he covered his mouth, as he tried to keep the small smile forming hidden from Kageyama. He did not want him to know how endearing he looked to Hinata right now. He placed his other hand on top on Kageyama’s eyes and leaned closer.

“Go ahead.” He whispered into Kageyama’s ear, and allowed the tall boy to pounce on him, like a beast who was finally given permission to eat. He pushed Hinata on his back, a firm hand on his left leg, as the other hand traced the skin exposed between the shorts and stockings. Fingertips dug into skin, as they traced the pale skin on the small boy. 

“Hinata…” Kageyama exhaled, warm air grazed over Hinata’s thighs. The small teen whimpered, the sensation of Kageyama’s hand felt good, so good. The hot breath on his thighs, the fingers that played with the bottom of his shorts. Hinata bit his finger, as he tried to stifle the sound of his voice. “Fuck…” Kageyama said in between breath, as he ran his nose over the back fabric, taking in the intoxicating scent coming out of Hinata. A strong, alluring scent that came from Hinata, sweet and addictive. 

“Sto-ah… stop being weird!” Hinata cried out in between heavy breaths. Kageyama hummed as he continue to take in his scent, trailed it to where the scent was the strongest, without hesitation bit into his inner tight, and sucked on it. Hinata cried out in pleasure, his body stiffened from the electrifying sensation. Content with the small teen’s reaction, Kageyama grinned and released the captive limb. He ran his long fingers up the redhead’s legs, slowly, almost as if was trying to map every inch of Hinata’s body. The readhead shivered in delight as he felt the setter’s hands maneuver to the side of his thighs, past his round ass, and rested on his hips, with hunger in his eyes, he licked his lips. Hinata looked at him, face wanton and depraved. He craved for his touch, starved for. 

“Fuck! Do you have any idea what you look like right now?!” Kageyama questioned the boy under him. The small ginger held onto the bedsheets, a wanton expression spread upon his face and giggled, his voice sweet like honey. His white shirt did nothing to hide the perky nipples that poked through it, as they pleaded for attention. The blue shorts he wore were unable to hide his erection, his legs trembled in anticipation underneath the dark fabric. Kageyama slid both hands into the shirt and ushered it up Hinata’s chest, up the boy's slender arms and finally off his neck. Leaving Hinata’s chest exposed, his rosy buds trembled as Kageyama gazed at them. He slid his hands down, painfully slow, as he made sure to explore every inch of Hinata’s body. Unsure and inexperienced, his hands ran down those slender arms that trembled at his touch, traced the nook of his neck and unto his chest. The small boy whimpered in delight. 

“Mmmh yes!” Hinata moaned, as Kageyama ran his thumbs over his nipples, pinched the nubs in between his fingers. Rolled them and slightly tugged at them. “More.” He begged, as he allowed himself to melt in the setter’s touch. Kageyama felt exhilarated, pleased by Hinata’s desire for his touch.With a final flick at the perky nubs, he continued to move down, gliding down his chest as it rose from lack of breath, caressed the abs on his tone stomach, his finger dug into the small ridges in between.. He passed his cute belly button and onto the curves of his hips. Hinata continued to gasp and moan underneath him, how he loved the sensation of Kageyama's hands as they moved along his body, as if they mapped him, explored him with every touch. Kageyama swallowed, his fingers tugged at the waist of Hinata’s shorts. Slowly, he began to pull down on them, bright neon green underwear were slightly exposed to his eyes. “Wait!” Hinata called out, and pushed on Kageyama’s chest with the tip of his toes. Still concealed in the black fabric. Kageyama panicked, worried he had gone too far. “Let me…” He breath out, and looked at Kageyama with lustful eyes, the setter swallowed, never had he seen Hinata like this before. The small teen began to play with the waist of his shorts, looking at the tall teen with sultry eyes. “Strip.” He commanded almost playfully, as he ran the tip of his toes up and down Kageyama’s chest. 

“Huh?” The tall boy asked, bewildered by his friend’s usual character. 

“I don’t want to be the only one, idiot…” Hinata admitted, his lips fell into a pout. “So… strip.” Hinata once again commanded, and kicked the setter onto his feet. 

“Um, ok…” Kageyama agreed bashfully, and began to undress. Hinata stared as the tall boy removed his shirt, which allowed him to see his toned abdomen, the slightly tan skin hidden underneath. He gazed at his chest, the tone pecs that held onto two perky nipples, each nub a shade darker pink than his own. Hinata bit his lips, excited. Then, without hesitation, Kageyama allowed his pants to fall. The gray fell heavy and without resistance. Which left the boy standing in his room with only his black briefs, unable to hide the titillation in the tight briefs that shaped his ass. 

“Is this okay?” Kageyama asked, conscious, exposed by the gaze of Hinata’s eyes on him. 

“Yeah.” Hinata hummed, pleased by with his friend’s stripshow. Well his attempt at one. The redhead laid back and arched his back, slowly he inched his pants down. Ran his hands down his thighs, slowly down his ankles, until they were on the floor. Hinata laid on Kageyama’s bed, in his neon green briefs and black stocking. The smaller teen looked to the side, it was now his turn to feel embarrassed and exposed in front of Kageyama like this. With a side glance he grinned. “So…” He bagan. “Like what you see?” He teased in hope to hide his the embarrassment he felt. 

“Yeah.” Kageyama answered, frank and without hesitation, Hinata’s eyes widen in surprise, but smiled. He ran his finger down Hinata’s legs, the source of his arousement. Kageyama got back on the bed and took hold of the ginger’s left leg, as he stretched it straight up to expose the underneath to him. Gently he nibbled on the sensitive skin cloaked in the stockings, Hinata trembled as Kageyama’s teeth grazed the back of his leg. His boner bounced in anticipation, sure of what's to come. The setter held down Hinata’s other leg, stretched the flexible boy as much as he could as his finger dug into the dark fabric. The ginger whimpered, unsatisfied by the small nibbles and delicate touches from the Kageyama.

“Stop messing around.” The small teen pleaded, as he came close to lose his composure. Kageyama grinned, he nibbled on the tender muscle of the ginger’s thighs, sucked on it with force. Then bit into it, harder than before. Hinata trembled, wailed as the slight pain slowly became pleasure. Hinata began to buck his hips, begging for attention, but Kageyama held his legs down, pinned him in place as he sucked on the bite once more . The tip of the redhead’s bulge was wet from arousal. 

“Hinata!” Kageyama called out, as he began to grind onto Hinata’s legs. “Hinata.” He called out again. Hinata was overwhelmed by the sight of his friend grinding onto his legs. The small ginger felt like his heart was ready to explode from his chest. With the last bit of strength he could muster, Hinata escaped Kageyama’s hold on his legs, and wrapped them around the setter’s waist. Kageyama was forced on top of him, locked in place on hands and knees, as the ginger coiled his hands around his neck. 

“Feels good.” Hinata half whispered, their face only inches apart. Kageyama trebled in his hold. Hinata’s voice was intoxicating. The usual load and almost obnoxious voice, was now soft and breathless, filled with a carnal desire. He blushed as the small boy nibbled on his ear. “Do you?” He asked, Kageyama looked down on him, eyes half lit from arousal. The ginger smiled as began to move hs hips, clumsily they grinded on each other. Their brief already moist from their precum. Kageyama stopped all movement and sat up, with unfocused eyes, his hands traced the curves of Hinata’s hips again. This time they tugged at the waist of his briefs. Hinata’s hitched a breath, eye wide and panicked. But then relaxed as he saw Kageyama waiting for his consent, he bit his lips and nodded. Kageyama fumbled as he tugged the briefs down, nervous and unskilled. He looked at Hinata, observed his reactions, what was good and what was too much. Finally he released Hinata’s erection, as it bobbed in excitement and twitched at the sensation of air that welcomed it to its new found freedom from the fluorescent underwear that now laid on the floor. 

“You’re really sexy.” Kageyama said allowed, unconsciously, his already red face became a darker shade. Hinata giggled from behind his hands as he tried to hide his humiliation. 

“Idiot…” He replied softly, and revealed his face. The glazed over eyes, his rosy cheeks, those succulent lips. It was almost all too lewd to be Hinata. The small ginger’s toes began to play with the waistband of Kageyama’s brief and looked at the setter expectantly. “Well...?” He asked, as he dug his little toes inside. “Don’t leave me hanging, idiot.” The small teen tugged at the brief, and began to removed them almost expertly with his feet, a new found skill he didn’t know possessed. With only a slight resistance from Kageyama’s hard arousal to hinder his work, which in all honesty only excited the ginger even more. He tugged once more and finally slid the briefs down. And exposed Kageyama’s erection, the head dripped with precum, as it twitched in excitement. Kageyama stood on his knees, exposed and wanting, waiting once more for the Hinata’s command. 

“Hinata.” He called out, almost begging. Hinata grinned and threw away what bit of shame he had left. With hardly any hesitation he placed his feet on the taller male’s body. Traced the broad chest, ran the soft black fabric over the setter nipples, perky and excited, until they reach his lips and paused. They locked eyes, Hinata eyes glowed with a voluptuous glow. Kageyama looked at the small, seductive creature in front of him, unable to reject any demand Hinata made. He parted his lips, and slowly allowed the dark fabric to enter his mouth, Hinata hummed at the sensation. It felt electrifying to have Kageyama like this, ravenous, yearning for him. He continue to probe into the setter mouth, played with his lips and danced a bit with his tongue, until Kageyama bit down on his big toe. Hinata mewled, pleased with the reaction, Kageyama tugged at the fabric with his teeth, craned his neck back and slowly, he removed the stocking. He looked down at Hinata has he held the stocking in his mouth, his now exposed limb in his hold trembled at the contact with his hands. Hinata whimpered as his spine tingled from the sensation, and began to slowly pump at his erection, traced his thumb at the tip, and gripped hard at the length. 

“Good.” He reaffirmed Kageyama, as the setter ran his finger up and down the stocking left.. Kageyama held both legs up, and maneuvered the smaller teen to exposed Hinata’s entrance as it throbbed for attention. Hinata gripped the bed sheets and looked away, as he felt shame wash over him, while his best friend looked at places on his body only his mother had ever seen. Kageyama swallowed, and tried to build his resolve. He gripped his erection, slowly he led it to Hinata’s entrance, the head probed at it. Hinata gasped, panic filled his eyes as he looked at Kageyama. The tall boy stopped and exhaled. . 

“Too soon?” The raven head asked the panicked teen. Hinata nodded but smiled, as he felt relieved with Kageyama’s understanding. That he understood how without a word, he was relieved that the bond that forged through their passion for volleyball was still here. Kageyama bit his lips. “Then…” he began, shifting his weight and hugging Hinata’s legs together. “Can I do this?” He asked as he prodded his erection between Hinata’s thighs. Gingerly, careful as not to scare the smaller teen and stopped, and waited for the ginger's reply. Hinata nodded, bashfully, unable to say a word. Kageyama smiled, not his awkward, scrunched smile, but a smile that reached both eyes. Hinata’s eyes widened in surprise, he heart melt at the sight of that smile. The raven head trusted into his tights, slow at first, but his speed began to pick up with each clumsy movement. The taller teen moaned into the back of the ginger’s knees, it felt amazing. Hinata’s tone, yet smooth thighs enveloped him, clenched together with every thrust. Kageyama maneuvered Hinata’s legs higher, raising his cute round ass up in hopes to thrust deeper into Hinata’s thighs. Their erections grinded into each other, slick and wet from precum and sweat. Hinata’s moans which filled the room, echoed in Kageyama’s ears. And in turn, Kageyama’s grunts and pants after every thrust, ringed loud in the ginger’s ears. The room was filled with a lewd orchestra of sounds, the moans and pants of the due as each thrust got them closer to climax, the smacking of skin as their bodies clashed together, damp from sweat, the creaking of the bed, that changed with each clumsy and inexperienced movement they made. But most importantly, the room was filled with cries for each other, as they called for each other in between heavy breaths. 

“Kageyama… Kageyama…” Hinata called out, his mind had gone blank, with Kageyama the only thing left in it. 

“Hinata!” He called back, he also felt himself fall into that same blank state. “Hina… Hina… Shouyou!” He called out to him. He voice vibrating with desire. Hinata’s heart drummed even louder at the sound of his name. Tears began to form in his eyes. “Shou… Shou!” Kageyama continued to call out. 

“Tobio…” Hinata replied, eyes wet, bright smile beamed across his face. “Tobio.” He called out once more. Kageyama looked surprised at the sight of his best friend. He tightened his hold of Hinata’s legs, a warm sensation filled their stomach, it urged for release. Hinata mewled as his body clenched, unable to hold back climax anymore. His erection twitched with his released, Kageyama was close to follow, he climaxed as soon as Hinata clenched his thighs. The small ginger’s body covered in both their cum, scattered over his stomach, chest all the way to his neck. Kageyama released hold of the ginger’s legs, and fell onto the bed, exhausted and unmoving. They laid on the bed, side by side, and looked into each other eyes. Silent, unable to say anything for what seems like ten minute, from the sheer exhaustion, as both their mind and body try to process what had just happened. 

“Wow…” Hinata, as per usual, was the first to break the silence. They looked at each other with flushed faces. 

“Hmm.” Kageyama nods in agreement and sat up, still naked and exposed. “Let’s go take shower.” He suggested, as he cleaned a few drops of cum from Hinata’s cheek. 

“Are ya gonna clean me up?” Hinata teased, as he grinned with a flushed yet satisfied face. 

“Come on, you dork.” Kageyama said as he stood up and held out his hand out for Hinata. 

“Carry me~” Hinata begged, playfully as he took the taller teen’s hand. 

“As if!” Kageyama replied, and help the ginger onto his his feet. Hinata giggled and embraced Kageyama’s arm. Feeling all too comfortable with this new found skinship. “Come on.” Kageyama said, but never shook him off, instead led the little shrimp into the bathroom.. 

After a nice long shower, the boys had finally washed away the dirt and grime of a fulfilling day. And took the moment to clean Kageyama’s room, all laundry placed in the washing machine (sheets included). They once again found themselves in the living room, refreshed and content in a fresh set of clothes, they decided to watch some volleyball matches Kageyama had recorded. Slumped on the couch, Hinata nestled in his lap, his back rested Kageyama’s chest. Kageyama ran his finger up and down Hinata’s arm, in a gentle comforting manner. 

“Kageyama.” Hinata called out softly, not looking away from the screen.  
“Hmmm?” Kageyama replied, relaxed, focused on the match on the T.V.. 

“I love you.” The small boy whispered, as he clutched his legs. Kageyama’s eyes widened in surprised and took his eyes away from the screen to meet with the back of Hinata’s head. The small teen trembled in his hold, a red hue spread to the back of his neck and the tip of his ears. Kageyama slouched onto the gingers back and inhaled his scent.

“I love you too!” He replied, loud, but muffled by Hinata’s shirt. 

“Wha?” Hinata questioned as he faced back to look at the setter. 

“I said!” He breath out. “I love you too!” He repeated, lips fell into a small, shy pout. “Who else but me is so devoted to you? Idiot!” Kageyama admitted and squeezed the tiny creature in his arm. Hinata lips broke into a smile, he nuzzled into Kageyama. 

“You just love my legs, pervert~.” Hinata teased.

“Oh shut up! Dumbass Hinata!” Kageyama yelled, the mood already gone. Hinata turned around and coiled his arms around his setter’s neck. 

“I really love you, moron.” He said with a toothy grin, as he closed the distance between them. Soft lips met one another. Awkward and unskilled their lips met and parted, over and over again. “Love you.” He repeated in between kisses. 

“I got it, idiot.” Kageyama smiled into a kiss.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! As a novice I know I got I can improve so it makes my heart soar that others take the time to read my work. 
> 
> In all honesty, this ended up no where near where I wanted. These two took alive and ran my play. *sigh* So thats why I can safely say... I doubt I'll do any for drama or major plot since the'll kill it. But I have other things plans for them in this work and other stories in planning. Fufufu~  
> So until next time. Ta ta~


	3. First Date and Leather.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Are you busy Saturday?” Kageyama asks, eyes still drawn to the sky. 
> 
> “No, not really. Why?” 
> 
> “Then…” The setter sighs, calming his nerves. “...want to go out on Saturday… you know on a date?” He chokes out, trying to sounds as calm as possible. Never once taking his eyes away from the now orange and purple sky. 
> 
> “Huh?! A date?!” Hinata squacks, he turns his head to the setter. Eye wide, eyebrows arched and his small mouth wide open. “What do you mean a da-date?” The ginger stutters. 
> 
> “We’re boyfriends so… I figured we could.” Kageyama mummers feeling shy. Maybe he really did imagine the confession two weeks ago. “I mean you don’t have to if-”
> 
> “No!” Hinata cuts him off. The small ginger sits up and beams down at the setter meeting Kageyama’s gaze. “I want to!” He chirps. “Yeah! Let’s go on a date!” He continues, getting even louder.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay, work keeps me busy, but most of all. It become way to long. I'm very sorry for that as well. Please do enjoy and as always feel free to comment about anything. I always strive to improve myself.

Two weeks have gone by since the volleyball idiots finally became a couple. And to no one’s surprise, very little has changed. They argue and fight over stupid things, their obsession for volleyball has no bounds and even their walks home have gone back to normal. Hinata is the usual chatterbox, and Kageyama only nods and grunts or gives a short reply. Everything is going well, but… it feels lacking to Kageyama. They aren’t simple friends or teammates anymore, they’re lovers. But the way things are going now, it seems like that night two weeks ago never occurred. Maybe he imagined it all, how Hinata whimpered under him, called out his name begging for his touch. Like it was all a really amazing and erotic dream. But the hickies on Hinata’s legs, hidden by bright orange leggings, speak otherwise. That’s why Hinata’s attitude troubles him, the small boy continues to act as if nothing happened. Leaving Kageyama in a state of confusion and irritation. 

“Kageyama?” A gentle voice rouses the setter from his daydream. “Are you okay?” Sugawara asks, offering the raven head a towel. He stares at his upperclassmen and sighs, taking the small gesture of kindness. 

“Thanks.” His reply is muffled by the towel on his face. He finishes wiping the sweat and swings it around his neck. “Hey Sugawara…” The tall boy begins, feeling shy. “...can I ask you for some… advice?” The motherly upperclassmen arcs his eyebrows in surprise, but manage to smile. 

“Uh yeah! Sure.” Sugawara stutters, surprised. 

“Then…” The tall teen glances surreptitiously at the small ginger bouncing around on other side of the court. “...can I talk to you… in private.” 

Once more Sugawara is in a state of shock by the unexpected side of his teammate. “Uh… sure.” Suga agrees and lead the tall setter to the changing room. “Wait inside.” He motions to the raven head. “I just need to let Daichi know, ok?” 

Kageyama nods and walks into the small room, taking a seat by the wall and sighs. 

After a few minutes, Suga walks in, closing the door behind him. “Sorry for the hold up.” He says, sitting next to Kageyama. “So… what’s eating at you?” The upperclassman ask in a gentle and friendly tone. 

“It’s just…” He takes a glance at older setter, and looks down at his own feet. “... I’m currently dating someone…” Kageyama breaths out. 

“WHAT?!” Sugawara exclaims. That’s three times in today’s practice alone he was surprised by Kageyama. “WHO?!” The words blurt out from the older teen’s lips.

Kageyama looks at Sugawara, eyes wide, a red hue spreading across his face. The younger setter looks away feeling bashful. 

“Ah! Sorry…” Suga apologizes, gently patting Kageyama’s shoulder. “You don’t have to tell me if you don’t want to.” The older boy says softly. 

“Hin…” Kageyama mumbles looking away from his teammate. 

“Huh? What was tha-” The comforting teen began. 

“HINATA!” Kageyama half yells looking away as shame washes over his face. The red hue spread across his face rapidly moving to the back of his neck, all the way to the tip of his ears. After a moment of absolute silence, Kageyama glances behind at the older teen. 

Sugawara is frozen on the spot, one hand reaching out to comfort Kageyama but his face spoke differently. His expression plastered in surprise; eyes wide, brows arch high and mouth wide open. 

Kageyama panics. As dumb as he may be in class, he knows that their relationship isn’t easily accepted. It’s one thing a complete stranger, but he’s teammates, that’s a whole nother thing. What if because of this the rest of the team alienate him?! Lose another team again. But most importantly; Hinata. It was one thing being alienated himself, but Kageyama didn’t want to see Hinata alienated by the others. Not now, not after coming so far. 

“Sorry…” Suga half whispers, shocking the raven head out of his stupor. “You really surprised me today is all.” The older setter continues, picking up on the sudden fear in his underclassman. 

“Uh! No it’s to be expected.” Kageyama replies softly, trying to compose himself looking into the older teen. 

Sugawara smiles gently and sits back down by Kageyama, shoulder bumping into shoulder. A show of friendship and understanding. “How long have you two been dating?” Suga asks inquisitively. 

The younger teen looks at his shoes, but half smiles. Relief at the understanding and kindness his teammate has given him. “About two weeks now.” Kageyama replies. 

“Hmm… wait does that have to do with the weird vibe you two had before?” Sugawara questions, starting to put all the puzzle pieces together. 

“Ah yeah... kind of.” Kageyama says, running his hand through his hair . Finger interlock with his dark flowy locks as they move on the side of his head. “Well, we were feeling kinda awkward after what happened in the classroom so..”

“What happened in the classroom?” The older teen’s demeanor changes after his confession, the gentle motherly upperclassman now wore the expression of a mother eagle, ready to protect her young. “Kageyama, please tell me what happened in the classroom?” he asks again, his voice devoid of its usual kindness. 

“Ah…” Kageyama replies deadpan. Realizing he may have said too much. But decides to tell his upperclassmen anyway. “Well you see…” He begins his tale of what happened on the day of the uniform incident. Not holding back on the details at all. “... he was just too cute.” Kageyama mumbles as he finishes and glances at his teammate. 

The older teen is in disbelief, hands clutching onto his short, lips scrunched into a forced smile, his eyes wide in shock. 

“Ah… too much?” He asks, just now realizing he may have gone too far. 

“No…” Suga sighs, trying to regain composure. “Just enough.” He replies, and slouch back, a pink shade resting on his cheeks. The older setter rest his head against the wall feeling a sudden wave of exhaustion hit him. Suddenly all the pieces are falling into place. The odd reaction his underclassmen had when he knocked at the door. Their odd expression upon their return. And the odd flow in their synergy during practice. “So…” Suga begins, taking a peek at the younger setter. “... you guys are dating now, right?” He asks, coming into terms with the situation at hand. 

“Yeah.” Kageyama replies, slowly picking up on Suga’s discomfort. “Sorry.’ He mumbles, his lips fall into a small pout and looks down. Hiding is his face with his moist bangs. 

“For what?” The motherly teen puffs, smiling at his underclassman. 

“It’s weird, isn’t it?” Kageyama continues to look down between his legs. 

“Hmmm… no, not really.” Suga replies with a gentle tone. “Love takes many shapes and forms after all.”

Kageyama turns his head to see the older teen smiling gently as him. Feeling relief by his friend acceptance him and his relationship with Hinata, Kageyama nods bashfully. 

“I’m just frustrated I didn’t pick up on it faster.” The older teen admits.

Kageyama grins. “Thanks.” He mumbles, feeling shy, but content. 

“So… is that what was bothering you?” Sugawara asks. 

“Well… no… kinda.” Kageyama ruffles his hair in frustration. “It’s just… after we became lovers… nothing’s changed.” he sighs. 

“What do you mean?” The older boy inquires. 

“Like, our relationship is back to normal, we hang out and have fun but…” The slight red hue on his face darkens. 

“But?” Sugawara looks at the uncharacteristically timid setter with a curious gaze.

“I want to…” Kageyama sighs, and regaining some composure. “I want to do boyfriendly things like cuddle and shit…” he finally says, shame washes over his face as the words come out his lips. 

“I see…” Sugawara says, voice muffled by his hand as he tries to hide his laughter. “I see…” 

“Don’t laugh!” Kageyama half yells, feeling embarrassed.

“I’m sorry! I’m sorry!” The older teen says in between laughter. 

Kageyama sits back into a pout, the tip of his ears red from shame. 

“Sorry…” The older setter repeats as he gets his composure. Suga exhales, releasing the last few giggles in him. Turning to the younger teen with an apologetic eyes, he smiles. “I’m really sorry, it was just too cute.” The older setter admits, never once did he think he’d find such a tall and ill tempered teammate like Kageyama “cute”, but today has been full of surprises for him. 

Kageyama huffs, not exactly happy about being called “cute” by his upperclassman. “So what do I do?” He murmurs, slightly annoyed by the other boy’s reaction. 

“Well you are have gotten quite close recently, so maybe you guys just need time to go from friends to lovers.” Suga suggest. “Maybe if you guys did something couple like it could cement it between you two.You know like a date.” He beams. 

Kageyama’s lips quirk into his awkward scrunched smile. “Yeah… a date!.” He says excited by the idea. But pauses for a second. Kayama has no experience in dating. What do two people even do on a date? He looks over at the upperclassmen inquisitively. “But, what even counts as a date?” He asks the older teen, sheepishly. 

“Well, that depends on the couple I guess.” Sugawara answers, tapping on his lips as he ponders the question. “Why don’t you guys go downtown and watch a movie or eat somewhere. You know, have a good time.” He proposes with a smile. 

“Yeah, okay. That sounds easy enough.” Kageyama agrees with a nod. 

“But!” Sugawara begins, holding his index finger up, looking sternly at the young setter. “Make sure you ask him out on a date.” He says, stressing his point. “Otherwise he won’t get it.” 

“Yeah. You’re right.” The raven head agree, jumping to his feet. Kageyama feels lighter after speaking his worries with Sugawara. “Thanks.” he says, stretching a hand to his teammate. 

Suga smiles and takes hold, pulling himself up to his feet. “Anytime.” he replies, patting the back of Kageyama’s shoulder. “By the way, who else knows about the two of you?” Sugawara asks. The two teens start walking back to the gymnasium. The sound of shoes squeaking and balls slamming into the ground grow louder. 

“I think Hinata might of mentioned Yachi…” Kageyama says nonchalantly. “Why?” 

“Um, well do you guys plan to tell the others?” Sugawara asks. Feeling a little suddenly shy about the topic. 

“Not really, I mean... maybe later?” Kageyama replies as they arrive at the gymnasium. Hinata’s voice carries to the setters and Kageyama smiles watching his tiny partner bounce around the court. “I think we need work on our relationship before any of that.” He glances back at his upperclassmen and grins. “I hope you keep watching over us until then.” 

Sugawara feels a little heat radiate from his cheeks, in response to Kageyama’s words. “Uh, yeah. I will.” He says, feeling a little embarrassed, but glad to see this new side of Kageyama. So different from his usually angry and aloof demeanor. 

“Thanks.” Kageyama pats the back of his shoulder and begins to jog back to the court leaving the older setter behind.

“Uh, yeah.” Sugawara waves to the younger setter making his way down the court. 

“HEY DUMBASS!” Kageyama yells at the small ginger, startling him mid jump. Hinata lands on his back, cursing his name. 

“WHAT?” Hinata yells from the floor. 

“Get your ass up, let's work on our quick!” The setter offers a hand to the small ginger on his back. Hinata’s eyes light up and his smile spreads across his face. 

 

“Yeah!” The little runt exclaims and jumps up with Kageyama’s help. 

And so practice goes on without a hitch. Kageyama’s form is back in shape, his tosses are nearly perfect for the new quick, Hinata’s timing is just about there too. It’s fun, so fun and exciting! Moments like these. When Kageyama see Hinata, his partner, soar above the ground, palm spiking down the ball, a loud slam echoing in the gym as it hit the ground. It’s feel fucking great. It reassures Kageyama one thing, he fucking loves this idiot. 

“Did you see that!” Hinata squawks running to him, hand up for a high five. 

Kageyama grins and rewards the small spiker with a slap of hands. “It was alright.” Kageyama teases the small ginger with a huff. 

Hinata’s face falls into a pout. “As if dumbass, it’s nearly there!” He retorts. 

“Exactly moron! We don’t need nearly, we need it there.” 

“Yeah, but did ya see how I was like swoosh and how gwaaah the ball felt when it hit the ground?!” Hinata caws excitedly. Hands clutching the setter’s uniform. 

“Yeah yeah, but there was a delay with the swoosh. Watch out for that!” 

They continue to bicker back and forth. Even when they pick up the ball and get to practicing. Their bickering continues, with endless shouts of “Dumbass” and “You moron”. Their flow today is amazing. It just feels too good to stop. They don’t want to stop, feeding off each other’s energy, they continue on. Bodies hot and wet from the sweat that runs down their muscles, small droplets fall on the floor. They breathe heavily, their chests rising with every intake of air under the sweat soaked shirts. Until a loud booming voices rings through the gym. 

All movement cease, as Coach Ukai shouts. “Alright that’s enough!” His voice carries through the gym. “Gather up!”

The team is quick to assemble in from of the stern coach.

“I’ve already let the third years know, but I got an important meeting on Saturday and can’t make it to practice that day.” He sighs, honestly expressing his unwillingness to attend said meeting. “So, Saturday practice will be canceled, I want you guys to take that day to compose yourselves and ready for our practice match against those Nekoma high bastards, alright?” He huffs. 

Kageyama looks over at Suga who winks at him all knowing. 

“Osu!” The team reply with gust. 

“Good!” He gives a toothy grin. “Now clean up and get home!” He says walking out the gym with a lazy wave. 

The clean up goes pretty quick for the duo, since today they don’t have to stay behind for the more tedious and laborious jobs. They swiftly change, discarding the sweaty clothes into their bags. With a spring in their step and a fresh change of clothes they say their goodbyes walking out of the changing room. 

Kageyama makes his way to the school entrance, and waits for Hinata to pick up his bike. Which doesn’t really take long because he can already hear the ginger’s small, but obnoxiously loud steps as he approaches. 

“Ka-ge-ya-ma~.” He chirps as he rushes to the taller boy’s side. “Let’s go.” He coos, and adjust the strap of his bag. 

Kageyama silently nods and they begin walking. Their walk goes as always Hinata squawking and chirping about all sorts of things. And Kageyama listens and nods, corrects and agrees or… for the most part disagrees. It’s the same harmonious walk… but they both silently share a sense of agitation, they just can’t contain the high from their amazing practice session that still pumps through their vein. 

Hinata glances at Kageyama, silent for the first time since they left school, and Kageyama’s eyes meet the ginger’s. Small grins spread across their faces, a silent understanding. 

“It wasn’t enough for you, huh?” Kageyama grins, knowingly. 

“Like it was for you?!” Hinata retorts. The small ginger bites his lips and looks up at the setter with his round brown eyes full of frustration. 

“Too bad, if we had a ball I’d say we should go to the…” 

Hinata gives a toothy grin, hoping for those exact.

“Lucky you!” He announce and takes out the spherical object out of his bag

. Kageyama snorts at the ball the small ginger is practically shoving in his face. He should've seen it coming. Hinata always manages to somehow get his way. 

“Where did you get that?” He asks and takes the ball into his hand. Gripping tight to get a feel for it. It’s a good ball, more importantly, it feels new and untouched. 

“I bought it…” Hinata replies, he looks a t Kageyama with a shy expression. The small ginger teeter back and forth, playing with the hem of his shirt. It’s either consciously or unconsciously, but Hinata manages to looks dangerously cute in the setter’s eyes right now, like the small ginger knows how endearing he looks in his partner’s eyes. “...I wanted to play some more.” He mumbles and looks up at Kageyama with upturned eyes. 

“Fine…” Kageyama he sighs. “...I wanted to play some more anyways.” The settle grumbles trying to hide how easily Hinata has him in those tiny hands of his. 

The small teen beams at the setter. “Then come on! Let’s get going! I wanna do that swoosh again!” Hinata squawks bouncing around. With a happy bounce in his step, he leads Kageyama to the small park close by, where the duo come often to practice or exercise together on self training days. 

It's a cozy park, more like a large garden actually. Large trees marking the border of the isolated clearance. A large red bench was the only man made structure here. It was small park after all, used for lounging around on the small grassy hill or to jog on the short track around it. A perfect meet up place for them. As per usual, they drop their bags on the bench, Hinata securing his bike to the tree behind it. And they start passing the ball around. Warming up, trying to get back into rhythm from before. 

“Shitty Hinata! I keep telling you; get your stance together!” Kageyama orders, passing the ball back to the ginger. 

“I am! I am!” Hinata squawks back, passing the ball back. 

“No you haven’t! That’s why I’m telling you dumbass!” The setter retorts.

“I am! Bakayama!” 

“No you’re not moron!”

“Idiot!”

 

“Stupid”

They continue their practice session, passing each other not just the ball, but many “morons” and “dumbass” as well. Kageyama cannot deny he’s having fun. 

Hinata is happy to express how much of a good time he’s having through squawks and chirps which follows a wide toothy grin. Even the “quick” training is going well.

“We’re in great form today!” Hinata breath out, feeling the exhaustion hit his body as he rest on the grassy hill. His chest rising and falling with every breathe. 

Kageyama, resting next to the exhausted shrimp, glances over to him and grins. 

“You were; alright.” He shrugs. 

“As if! Jackass!” Hinata retorts, playfully pushing the setter away. At least trying to, because Kageyama does not move. 

The tall setter grins, shifting himself in a relaxed pose; head cushioned in his arms and legs crossed at the shin. Rocking back and forth as the small spiker tries to roll him over. 

A battle Hinata quickly forfeits. So they return to cloud watching which will quickly become stargazing since the sun is quickly making its descent. 

“Hinata.” Kageyama calls out, calm and soothing. Looking at the golden sky, slowly merging into the blues and purples of the night. 

“Hmm?” The ginger response with a hum. As he too, is enjoying the sight from above. 

“Are you busy Saturday?” Kageyama asks, eyes still drawn to the sky. 

“No, not really. Why?” 

“Then…” The setter sighs, calming his nerves. “...want to go out on Saturday… you know on a date?” He chokes out, trying to sounds as calm as possible. Never once taking his eyes away from the now orange and purple sky. 

“Huh?! A date?!” Hinata squawks, he turns his head to the setter. Eye wide, eyebrows arched and his small mouth wide open. “What do you mean a da-date?” The ginger stutters. 

“We’re boyfriends so… I figured we could.” Kageyama mummers feeling shy. Maybe he really did imagine the confession two weeks ago. “I mean you don’t have to if-”

“No!” Hinata cuts him off. The small ginger sits up and beams down at the setter meeting Kageyama’s gaze. “I want to!” He chirps. “Yeah! Let’s go on a date!” He continues, getting even louder. 

“Be quiet! Don’t announce it to the whole neighborhood!” Kageyama shushes, feeling embarrassed, facing away bashfully, looking back up to the sky. “Good.” He mumbles after a short moment. His lips quirking into his awkward smile. 

“So~, where are we going? What time should we meet? What are we doing?” Hinata starts talking away. The excitement taking over his tired body. 

Kageyama rolls his eyes and grabs the ginger’s cheeks, silencing his lips with the palm of his hand, and brings Hinata’s face to his chest.“Calm down, moron.” He softly says.

The small ginger lays his head on top of the setter chest and grins. His chin digging in between Kageyama’s pecs. 

“Where are you taking me?” Hinata asks again, this time with a coy demeanor and star filled eyes.

“It’ll be a surprise. Just make sure you’re at my house by 8 Saturday morning” Kageyama huffs. Fighting every urge to give in to those eyes, turning his gaze back to the sky. 

“Hmmm... ok.” Hinata happily gives in, drawing circle around Kageyama’s broad chest. “What’s with you calling yourself my boyfriend all of sudden?” The ginger teases, his slender fingers now tracing hearts on Kageyama’s chest. 

“No reason.” The setter replies, unable to look at the ginger. Hoping he’s able to maintain his cool. But he knows that the small teen resting on him won’t take that for an answer. 

“Tobio.” Hinata half whispers.

And Kageyama’s ears perk up. His whole body stiffens at the sound of his name. 

“Tobio.” 

The setter sighs closing his eyes. He knows that Hinata will get his way in the end. He might as well take the ridicule now rather than later.“Because you acted so distant.” He admits.

“Huh? But we've been getting along just fine, like we always had before.” Hinata replies, one brow arching up in confusion.

“That's the problem!” The setter exclaims, opening his eye and looking into Hinata’s. “After that night, we’ve been acting like before, like teammates, like friends, like it never happened!” Kageyama half yells and looks back to the sky. It was just so frustrating to him.

Hinata sits up, curling his hands into Kageyama’s shirt.

“Oh.” He says, the realization sinking in. 

“Oh?” Kageyama mimics, slowly becoming frustrated. “That’s all you got to say?” Kageyama sits up and looks down into the ginger’s eyes. 

“No, Tobio… it’s just.”

“Just what?” Kageyama asks, now he’s angry. 

Hinata smiles cupping the setters hand. “You’re being kinda cute.” Hinata replies. 

And just like that, Kageyama’s anger evaporates leaving Kageyama red faced and embarrassed. 

“What? No! I… SHUT UP MORON!” Kageyama stutters and slumps down. Feeling like an idiot for allowing Hinata to rile him up like this. Not that it’s something usual, Hinata always finds a way to mess with his emotion. The annoying runt is able to bury himself inside of you and shake you from your core.

“I’m sorry.” Hinata lays his head head back on the setter’s chest. Looking up at the setter he sighs. “You’re right, I guess my brain hasn’t caught up with my heart. I… I do love you.” He admits, lips quirking as a red hue glazed over his cheeks.

Fuck does he look cute like that. Kageyama sighs, his gazes returning back to the sky. 

“No surprise there from an dumbass like you.” Kageyama smirks. 

“You had to ruin the mood didn’t ya, Bakeyama?!” The ginger retorts, grinding his chin into the setter’s chest. 

“Oh, found it.” He declares in a deadpan voice. Pointing at the sky, the final ray of sunlight shining through it. A single golden light sinking into the dark blues and purples of the night sky. 

“Ah! Cheater!” Hinata jerks his head up. The first star of the night greets the duo as the lay together on the grassy hill. Two sweaty, tired, and dirty volleyball idiots. Looking back at it with delight. “Hmpt you did it on purpose!” Hinata falls back down onto the setter’s chest. Lips curling into a pout. “You used the date to distract me!” 

“Heh, as if.” Kageyama puffs. “S’not my fault you get over excited over anything.” 

“Well you’re the one that asked me out in the first place.” Hinata continues to pout. “ I can’t help feeling exciting over it!” The ginger looks away. “It’s my first date after all.” He mumbles feeling embarrassed. “Am I the only one excited over Saturday?”

Kageyama lips quirk to a stupid grin. “I’m happy too.” He admits. A slight pink hue rest on his cheek. 

Hinata turns to face him, rewarding him with a wide smile. Rolling down to Kageyama’s side, He nuzzles into him. 

“Does it make that happy.” He asks coyly into Kageyama’s ear. “That you're get my first date?” Kageyama sits up, the pink hue now a burning red spreading across his face. 

“Shut up dumbass!” The setter says, standing up. “Come on, let's get going.” He orders, looking away. The red on the back of his neck giving him away.

Hinata’s looks up at the setter, feeling a heat of his own, spreading on his cheeks. 

“Ok!” He chirps, jumping up on his feet, following along. They continue walking down the path until they arrive at the single bench under the tree where Hinata’s bike is chained to. The ginger runs off ahead to grab his bike, fumbling with the lock until he’s able to free his bike.

The duo silently walk to Kageyama’s bus stop. In a unusually comfortable silence, both parties content in each other's presence. When they finally arrive to the small bus stop, a wooden shelter with a sign describing the bus schedules. Hinata gingerly takes hold of Kageyama's right hand, sliding his thumb over the setter’s knuckles. The slender finger moving along the cliffs and slopes the setter’s knuckles. Hard yet soft, strong but well kept. They are simply beautiful. Kageyama looks into Hinata’s face, eyes wide. The gingers sudden show of affection really took him by surprise. 

“Hina-Hinata?”

“You didn’t deny it.” The ginger hums. He traces the setter’s long finger. Looking at them in fascination. 

“Huh?” The setter replies. Hinata looks back up with large brown eyes and Kageyama feels like his heart is really going to jump out of his throat. Kageyama eyes drift down Hinata’s thin lips.

“That you’re my first.” Hinata says coyly.

Kageyama moves his free hand, cupping the side of the ginger’s face. Watching Hinata’s lips, mesmerized by how they move to form every syllable. 

“Hmm…” He hums, gently pulling the shorter teen into a kiss. Lips meet again and again, softly, tenderly, clumsily. Hinata smiles into the array of clumsy kisses. “Not really.” 

“Yes you do.” The ginger hums, kissing back.

“Do not.” He replies with another kiss. 

“You do.” And another kiss. 

“Whatever.” Kageyama hums in between kisses. Soft, gentle but hungry. 

Hinata is loving this. Being Kageyama sole focus right now. It feels nice, amazing even. Their lips meet tenderly, not wanting to stop. It’s when Kageyama’s kisses start coming with small bites on the ginger’s lower lip, that Hinata stops the make out session. Placing his small finger in between mouths like a barrier. 

“Kageyama…” He says breathlessly. 

“Too much?” The setter ask, mumbling through the ginger’s slender fingers.

“Yeah…” Hinata says, tracing the setter lips with his fingers. Running his tongue on his own, soothing the small sores from the setter’s bites.

“Sorry.” Kageyama says, the ginger’s fingers tugging down at his bottom lip before sliding off. 

“No… it’s okay…” Hinata bites his lip. “It felt good. Too good.” He half whispers. Kageyama covers his mouth and blushes. Because fuck! Hinata looks too cute for words right now. Calming down, Kageyama bumps forehead with the small spiker, eyes locking into each other. 

“Yeah?” Kageyama smiles, not his usual teasing grin or awkward smile, but that rare smile he gives Hinata. Small but loving. “That’s good.” 

Hinata looks at him. Eyes wide, mouth open and his heart swelling with happiness. 

They hear the engine of the bus from a distance, and reluctantly, they part. The bus arrives at the stop, opening the door for Kageyama. Hardly any passengers were boarding the large vehicle. 

“See you tomorrow.” Hinata chirps as the setter ascends the steps. 

“Yeah.” Kageyama replies. “Don’t forget; Saturday, 8 o'clock at my house. Don’t be late!” He stresses and walks in. Paying the fee on his way in. 

“Yeah! I know! I promise!” The ginger squawks. The excitement already flowing through him, Kageyama gives the spiker a lazy wave from inside. And he’s off. Both going home feeling giddy over their new promise. A date.

***  
To say the week went by fast, would be a lie. Sure, the hours during practice came and went in a flash. Since the duo was so enthralled in perfecting their quick to notice the hours passing by. It’s when they don’t have a ball in their hands that the hours drag along. But at long last, Saturday morning arrived, and Hinata found himself in front of the Kageyama residence, a bundle of energy ready to burst. With no hesitation, he knocks at the door, three speedy knocks all at once. The door opens, a black hair women greets Hinata with a smile.

“Oh! Shouyou!” The older women smiles, greeting the incarnation of the sun before her. 

“Morning Aunty! Is Kageyama home?” The ginger chirps. 

“Oh he’s just woke up.” She replies, allowing the small teen to enter the house. “I’m just about to start breakfast, would you like to join us?” She offers, making her way into the kitchen.

“I’d love to, I didn’t really get a chance to eat earlier.” Hinata replies sheepishly. 

“I figured so.” 

Hinata can hear the sounds of sizzling and pans cooking away. A nice aroma coming from the kitchen. Hinata stands by the table, watching her work her magic. 

“Where are you two going all dressed up.” She asks, flipping the eggs into the air and catching it swiftly, the yolk still intact. 

“A date!” He squawks, adjusting the strap of his messenger bag. A little volleyball key chain jingles with its movements. 

“Oh. How nice.” She replies, already used to Hinata’s antics. With swift, yet delicate swish of the wrist, she drops the eggs onto the bowl of rice and hands it to Hinata. “Well you look very nice today.” She says, passing him some miso soup. 

“Thanks, they’re new!” He chirps, posing with rice and soup in hand. He wore a bright orange shirt with Let’s Fly! Printed diagonally across his chest. Accompanying the dazzling shirt were a pair of pale pink shorts. They fit nice around Hinata's upper thigh, exposing the rest of them, and shape tightly around his ass. They really do their magic. And bright orange running shoes and a black messenger bag with what could be dubious content to complete the look. 

“Ooh~ stylin!” The older women amuses him, cracking eggs into the hot pan.. 

“Mom did you happen to see the pants I set aside last night?” A just woken up Kageyama walks into the kitchen, while Hinata is busy stuffing his face. Seeing his lover stuffing his face, in his house, while he was wearing nothing but a pair of pajamas. Should feel surreal, like a dream. But since it’s Hinata, Kageyama knows better by now. “What are you doing here?” He questions. 

“You told me not to be late!” Hinata replies like it's the most obvious thing, mouth full of rice. 

“Hinata, it’s 7:13 in the morning.” 

“I’m not late am I?” He says, waving his chopsticks around before shoving another bite into his mouth. 

“A dumbass is what you are.” Kageyama retorts, grabbing his plates and joining Hinata at the table. “So Mom, about my pants.”

“Yeah, they should be in the living with your father’s.” His mother replies, humming as she prepares breakfast for her and her husband. 

“Thanks.” He mumbles, enjoying his food. The teens chat about the game against Nekoma coming up and how excited they are not only to go against their rivals, but also to see their friends again. 

“Kenma mentioned this new game he’s lending me.” The ginger says, shoving more food into his mouth, small grains of rice falling onto the table. He can really be such a messy eater at times. 

The setter nods in response, taking in large portions of rice into his mouth. Their morning meal goes on like this until they finish. They wash their plates and thank Kageyama’s mom for the food, while the make their way out the kitchen, heading to Kageyama’s room. 

“Wait here while I finish changing.” Kageyama instructs, directing the small ginger to the bed. 

“K!” Hinata beams and plops himself down on the bed, dropping his bag on the floor. 

Kageyama huffs and walks back down to the living room, in a quest for his pants. 

Hinata finds himself getting a little flustered sitting on his lover’s bed. He lets himself fall back onto the bed, curling himself into the unmade sheets. “Why can’t he just be happy to see me!” He grumbles to himself, twisting around in the blue sheets, rolling himself into a burrito. “I just wanted to see him.” The small teen mumbles, burying his face into the sheets. They smell like fabric softener, calm and refreshing, but also like Kageyama. Its nice. The ginger inhales the soothing scent and closes his eyes. He smiles as a blush creeps in on his cheeks, he begins to reminisce about the mess they made on this bed not too long ago and how cute the usually surly setter looked that day. 

 

“What are you doing?” Kageyama asks walking in. 

“Sniffing your bed.” Hinata replies nonchalantly, throwing the taller teen off. 

“Stop being weird.” He coughs. 

Hinata turns to the setter to check him out and wow, he looks hot. He usually does, but today it looks like he’s making an effort to look good. Kageyama stands by the door wearing a blue t-shirt, Got Milk?! spread across his chest. To no one’s surprise, Kageyama decided to wear such a tacky shirt, even more than his own. But his jeans, well those were new. Black jeans, fitted to the setter legs and ass, really enhancing his figure. The black jeans meeting blue sneakers with a black dash along them. 

“Kageyama, are those skinny jeans?” Hinata asks, eyes wide in astonishment. 

“No dumbass, they’re just regular jeans.” Replies feeling self conscious under the ginger’s gaze. 

“Hmm,” The ginger hums, enjoying the eye candy in front of him. “ I like them.” Hinata says coyly, sitting at the edge of the bed. 

“I see.” The setter looks away bashfully. “Thanks.” He half whispers. “Come on, let's get going.” Kageyama slides his hands into his pocket and turns around. The tip of his ears giving the flustered teen away. 

“Ok!” Hinata beams, grabbing his bag. They make their way to the door, saying their farewell to Kageyama’s parents on the way out. “Where are we going?” Hinata asks, looking at the Kageyama with anticipation.

“Don’t know.” Kageyama shrugs. 

“What?” Hinata squawks. “Didn’t you have anything planned?”

“Yeah.” 

“What?”

“Seeing you.” Kageyama says, sounding nonchalantly, but the red tips on his ears ruined his facade. 

Hinata can’t help smiling at his lover’s endearing actions. To think the day he found such a big and angry guy cute would come. “Then what should we do?” 

“Wanna go downtown?

“Mmm~ alright!” Hinata chirps.

They walk leisurely to the train station. Enjoying the cool air of early autumn. Their conversation going back to volleyball. The new shoes Hinata wants, but can’t afford. The matches Kageyama had recorded and wants to show to Hinata. Even on the crowded train, Hinata continues jabbering about his favorite sport. The closer they get to their stop, the more packed the cart got. 

In the corner of the sardine packed train cart, they huddle together, for once Hinata couldn’t speak. Kageyama, resting his chin on the ginger’s head, grabbing hold of him to keep him steady. Hinata’s heart kept beating so loud, he’s sure Kageyama can hear it, because he can hear his. And as Hinata stands in his hold and smell a faint but pleasant scent. Kageyama is wearing cologne, and it blends so well with his scent, it kinda intoxicating. 

“You smell nice.” Hinata whispers to the taller teen.

Kageyama coughs, “I told you to stop being weird.” He whispers bashfully. Feeling shocked by his lover’s recent actions. Hinata has always been the clingy type, but today he’s especially so. Taking every chance to touch Kageyama, flirt with him, and now smelling him. It felt odd to the inexperienced teen, not bad, just weird. They finally arrives at their stop and make their way out of the station. 

“What should we do?” Hinata ask, adjusting the strap of his bag.

The tall boy shrugs.

“Well, let’s check the sport store. Then maybe watch a movie? That new Academy of Heroes movie just came out and I’ve been wanting to watch it.” Hinata chirps, firing away options for today's excursion. 

“Sure.” Kageyama nods. He honestly didn’t really care what they did. More like he still didn’t know what two people do on a date. As long as he could spend some time with Hinata, he doesn’t really care what they’re doing. 

Hinata beams at the setter and grabs his arm, dragging him along. 

Kageyama follows with very little resistance. They arrive at the chic sporting goods store, a blast of cold air greets the duo as the walk in. It’s not their first time being inside the stylish store with cream marble floor, trendy metal lights hanging from the ceiling to shine their beams on the different kinds of sport equipment and memorabilia. From Sports shirt with famous team logos, to high end running shoes. This store had everything two volleyball idiots could dream off and more, although it was a bit intimidating the first time they came. 

“Here! These are the ones!” Hinata drags Kageyama to the shoes aisle of the store, shoving them into his face. The shoes are, Hinata-like, bright orange sneakers with red horizontal lines starting from the middle till heel, where the meet black dashes. Something Kageyama could never see himself wear, but on the jumping mandarin next to him. It’s not too far fetched. “Aren’t they cool!” He beams with bright eyes. 

“They’re loud that’s for sure.” The setter huffs. He takes a look at the price tag on the display. “Plus there’s no way you can afford them, they’re ¥5,600.” 

“I know!” Hinata pouts, holding the shoe in his hand gently. “That’s why I’m saving for them.” He smiles and puts them back. 

“They’ll probably stop selling them by the time you have the money.” Kageyama shrugs, grinning at the ginger.

“Wha- why do you have to be such an ass?” The ginger retorts, bumping into him. It’s clear they’re having fun, just being at a store, looking at shoes. Trying out hats that look ridiculous on them, checking out the knee pads. All miscellaneous at the end of the day, but it's fun to them.

“We should get going.” Kageyama tugs at Hinata’s collar, looking at his phone. “Don’t you want to catch that movie?” 

“Oh yeah, let’s go.” The ginger replies, placing the magazine he was flipping through back. They step out to a much warmer air this time, the sun shining bright right above. “That was fun.” The ginger says, stretching his arms behind his back. 

“I guess so.” Kageyama agrees, looking at the movie schedule on his phone. “Do you wanna grab something to eat now or later?”

“I’m good, maybe later.” 

“Kay.” The setter hums, scrolling down the listings on his phone. “The next showing is in 20 minutes.” 

“Oh, then we should hurry.” The ginger says, taking a peek at the phone. Picking up their pace, they move along the slightly busy walkways. Arriving at the central mall’s cinema took no time or effort for the athletic teens. 

“Two high school students for Academy of Heroes.” Kageyama tells the cashier lady, placing a bill on the window.

“Certainly.” She smiles taking the money, printing out two slips of paper. “The next show will start in 10 minutes.” She gives the setter the tickets and recite with grace. “Enjoy.” 

They walk deeper into the theater, to the food stand. “I’ll get the snack since you got the tickets.” Hinata smiles at the setter, tugging at his shirt. 

“Yeah, that’s fine.” Kageyama agrees, trying not to fall for Hinata’s cute act. “Just don’t get too much, we still got lunch after this.” 

“Kay!” He chirps in response. 

They walk up to the counter, Kageyama ordering for them, making sure Hinata wouldn’t buy half the store. Or at least try to. He gets two drinks and a medium popcorn to share, which he’ll probably only get a handful before Hinata devours it during the trailers. 

“Alright, Seats D12 and D13.” He reads off the tickets, passing the popcorn to Hinata. They pass the by the usher, getting their tickets stamped, and make the way to screening room 4. “What’s the movie about?” Kageyama ask, looking at the pamphlet he got. 

“Oh! It’s Futuristic action! In the future humanity evolves with supernatural abilities. The protagonist is born without one, but it’s because he doesn’t have one that he’s able to absorb the strongest ability from his mentor.” Hinata’s eyes light up, trembling in excitement. “Then he goes to a school where he can learn to use his abilities, making not only rivals but comrades!” He finishes, turning his face around to look up at Kageyama with star filled eyes. 

“Hmmm.” The setter hums, taking a sip of his drink. “Sounds interesting.” 

“It is!” Hinata whines, picking up on his condescending tone. They arrive at their seat with good time, since only the first or second trailer has just finished.

Just as expected, Hinata had consume all the popcorn by the time the last trailer finished. The movie starts and it actually pretty good to Kageyama’s surprise. Nothing amazing or unique about it, but it’s actually entertaining. Almost exciting. 

Hinata’s eyes are glued to the screen, it’s amazing. The protagonist battling against his childhood rival is at its climax. Two heroes fighting, one for pride the other to stand tall and grow. Fist fly, the raging bombs of the rival’s fist as the hit the floor, then the wall, the prontagonist dodging as best he can, trying to focus the little control he has on his right hand. It’s when the rival loses his cool that the protagonist lands a mighty punch on his chin, knocking him on the floor. 

“How?!” The rival screams, laid out on the floor. “You’re just trash!” 

“That may have been so before.” The protagonist replies, in heavy breath. Covered in bruises and exhausted from the grueling battle. His clothes torn apart. “But not anymore, I’ll continue to grow and become a mightiest of heroes!” The protagonist proclaims. 

Hinata’s eyes sparkle, his mouth wide open in a smile. He can’t help but to think how awesome the protagonist is. Even with all the setbacks he’s had, he stands strong and continues fighting. Just like Hinata, he may be short, not the brightest and doesn’t know all the rules of the sport he loves. But that won’t stop him, because he can soar. The ginger jumps, a sudden warmth takes hold of his hand. 

Kageyama grabbed hold of his hand, looking at the screen, hoping to mask his nervousness. 

Hinata looks at the setter with loving eyes and opens his palm, allowing them to wrap their fingers together. Even holding hands, they got sucked back into the film. Before they knew it, the credits started rolling, and still their hands stayed clutching together.

The lights comes on and Kageyama stands up, not letting go of the ginger’s hand. “Come on.” He mumbles, feeling a tad shy. 

“Mmm.” Hinata hums in agreement, happy that Kageyama’s getting used to more affectionate skinship. They walk out the theater, in a random direction, looking for any decent place to grab a meal. “So?” The ginger asks with anticipation. 

“It was actually pretty good.” Kageyama admits, unable to come up with any snarky comment to make. He genuinely enjoyed the film. 

“See! I told you it would be good!” The ginger chirps, swinging their clasped hands back and forth. “Wasn’t the fight scenes amazing! Especially the at the end when the reveal who the villain actually was! And then…” 

Kageyama nods, allowing his tiny lover to go into his rapid fire mode. The taller teen drags him along, listening to him go on about the movie they just watched. What the characters decision could foreshadow or how it shows the type of person they are, how much he love the the fire and ice user, which doesn’t really make Kageyama happy to hear, but he nods nonetheless. 

Hinata is escorted to a McD*nold’s, and the only time he stops chattering away is when he’s busy ordering his food. But the chatterbox resumes, as soon as they sit down. Not that Kageyama minds, he’s used to it, more like he actually enjoys it. Sure Hinata can be, obnoxious at times with too much energy to handle. But that’s one of the things that makes him so charming, so endearing to the setter. 

“And then he was like swoosh and bam!” The ginger eyes glowed in excitement. “It was so amazing!” He blurts out, releasing the last bit of energy had. 

“Yeah, it was.” Kageyama nods, resting his head on one hand. “Now hurry up and finish you lunch, we’ve been here long enough.” He directs the ginger’s attention to the employees looking at the couple with friendly smiles, but eyes that were clearly asking them to leave. 

“My bad.” Hinata snickers bashfully, rubbing the back of his neck. He shoves the last of his food into his mouth, a feat too easy for the small glutton. He’s still growing after all, at least that’s what he always tell Kageyama. 

“Yeah it is, dumbass.” Kageyama replies in a pleasant tone, grinning at the glutton stuffing his face like a small hamster. Cute. He thinks to himself. 

After the small glutton finishes his meal, they make their way out, their hands intertwining together again.It’s slowly becoming more natural for the duo, the more time the spend doing it. They walk around town, with no specific destination. They’re just happy to be with each other. Talking about the movie some more, volleyball pops up here and there, then the final exams coming up, which they quickly drop since it’s a topic both teen’s don’t want to think too much about. They reach the arcade and Hinata quickly spots an interesting plush in the claw machine. 

“Look Kageyama! It’s Kenma!” He squeals, dragging his lover along. 

“Ah, it really does look like him.” The setter agrees, feeling kind of weirded out by the plush toy’s odd resemblance to Nekoma’s setter. The plush toy in question is a white cat wearing a magician’s white robe. It had light brown patches on his face and an odd patch of brown on the very center of the top of its head. Giving it the look of Kenma’s dark brown roots. 

“Get it for me!” Hinata tugs at Kageyama’s arm, looking at him with large doe eyes. “Please.” 

Kageyama sighs, closing his eyes. “Three tries, that it.” The setter gives in, taking out his wallet. Hinata chuckles while Kageyama inserts enough money to get three credits. He get’s comfortable with the joystick, moves it around to get a feel for it before actually starting the game. The machine starts buzzing and the crane is moving. Hinata plasters his face to the glass, looking at the doll from every angle. 

“Now!” The ginger yells, and the setter pushes on the large button. The crane stops, and wiggles down, grabbing aimlessly around the doll. It tugs at the hood of it, but misses. 

“It’s too big Hinata.” The setter grumbles, the doll itself is probably around the size of the ginger’s head, maybe bigger. 

“It’s not!” Hinata whines, bending lower to get a better angle. “You just gotta grab it right.” The ginger mumbles into the glass.

Kageyama rolls his eyes. “I’m telling you it is.” he continues to grumble, starting the machine for the second go. He moves the dainty crane around some more, aligns it above the target. 

“There!” Hinata yells and again.

Kageyama presses the red button. 

“I’m telling you it’s too big.” Kageyama huffs as the crane falls next to the plus toy, as it comes up, as if by luck, one of the claw’s finger gets stuck in the hood and it drags the doll up and along. They look at the doll in suspense. Their bodies are tensed, they don’t even think about making a single move, in fear that any little vibration will make the claw lose it’s grip. Painstakingly slow the crane moves, swaying the doll around, after what seems like forever, the claw reaches the lower right corner and stops, dropping it in the prize chute. Hinata smile, smug and filled with pride. 

“I told you.” Hinata says bending down to collect his prize. 

“That was pure fucking luck, and you know it.” Kageyama retorts. Hinata shrugs and hugs the Kenma like plush. Fucking adorable! The setter thinks to himself, watching Hinata snuggle with the cat plush. 

“Aren’t you gonna use your last credit?” Hinata asks, face still buried in the toy’s robe. 

“I guess.” He replies scanning the other prizes, but nothing really peaks his interest. “There’s nothing I really want though.” He shrugs. 

“Then let me use it.” The ginger beams, passing the plush to him. 

Kageyama moves aside and grabs the doll, giving Hinata control of the crane.

The smaller teen scans the prizes and spots the perfect target. He sticks his tongue out in concentration and starts moving the claw around. Stops it and lets it drop, as it come up, the metallic fingers of the crane tugs at a small chain. It starts coming up and reveals a dark blue character with wicked smile, almost scary actually. It drops in the chute and he fishes it out. 

“Here” He holds his hand out, giving the keychain to Kageyama. 

“What?” The setter grabs it confused. The small round keychain almost resembles ghost monster named G*stly from the Saturday morning cartoons he watched as a child. 

“It looks like you!” Hinata chuckles. 

“It does not dumbass!” Kageyama yells, throwing the cat plush at Hinata’s face. Hinata continues to laugh while Kageyama chases him into the arcade. 

After a good smack to the ginger’s head, they settle down and decide to play some games. They’re already here, so why not? It instantly becomes a competition. They start with Ski balls which Kageyama wins, then basketball, surprisingly Hinata wins this one, only to suffer a gruesome defeat by Kageyama’s in the car races afterwards, but then he manages to destroy the setter in Zombie Shooters. Each game is only won by slight lead, making each battle even more thrilling that the one before. With a fire burning in their eyes, their minds focused on one thing and one thing alone; Victory.

“Ok!” Hinata grins twirling the plastic gun in his hand, a beat of sweat running down his forehead. “We’re two to two, next point is match set. Loser buys drinks.” Hinata states in heavy breath, the excitement carries in his voice. 

“Hmph. You’re on.” Kageyama grins, sweat also dripping down his forehead. 

They look over and see the stage of their final battle. DDR on full blast in the middle of the Arcade, and on the rare occasion it’s empty too. They lock eye in agreement and grin, making a race to the platforms. 

“You’ve got no chance.” Hinata grins, vaulting over the railing of the game’s platform. The ginger lands gracefully in his attempt to looks cool. And in a way he does. 

Kageyama rolls his eyes and walks up onto the platform, leaning back on the railing. “Stop acting like a monkey and pick the damn song.” He huffs. 

“Who are you calling a monkey?!” Hinata snaps at him. 

“Your dumbass. So pick the song.” He replies nonchalantly. 

Hinata grumbles and looks at the screen, scrolling through the option. Nothing really stands out to him. “I’m just gonna hit random.” He says, pressing the screen. 

The screen lights up and the intro music it was playing stops. The screen splits and the duo can hear the beat, it’s Hip Hop. The screen starts flashing and the battle begins, they lock eyes for a split second, grinning to each other, before turning their full attention to the screen. Their eyes following the arrows sliding up the screen to the rhythm. As the song progresses it starts to look one sided, Hinata’s in the lead. It’s no surprise, for him his legs are his assets, and while he may not the be smartest, his instincts are sharp. He’s able to read the rhythm of the song. 

Kageyama on the other hand isn’t so in tune with his instincts, but he does have talent and great coordination. It takes him a few seconds, giving Hinata the lead. But soon he’s able to pick up on the pattern of the arrows and match them to the arrows on his feet. The songs picks up, the arrows up their speed and so does the battle. 

They’re sweating, smiling, even laughing. A small crowd forms around the duo as the battle heats up between them, anyone who saw them would think they were dance students instead of volleyball idiots. 

Hinata completely loses himself to the music, moving to the beat, twirling around to show Kageyama up. Pissing the setter off, who’s too busy trying to close the gap. Hinata winks and throws a peace sign and the small crowd cheers. The song intensifies for the final stretch. The score is close and getting closer, Hinata’s ahead by few beats. Kageyama steadily catching up. 

“What’s wrong Bakeyama? Too fast?” Hinata teases, twisting his body around to the music, feet lading in sync on the arrows. 

“I don’t have shitty motor skills like you dumbass.” Kageyama retorts, leaning back, one hand on the rail, his other on an arrow, completing a three arrow combo. 

Out of breath they grin at each other, the song makes a final climactic final beat hits and all four arrows light up. Hinata quickly falls backwards on all four, using his hands to hit the final two arrow, which Kageyama misses in his attempt.The song ends and the score tallies up. The screen flashes to show that Hinata’s the winner, with a three thousand point lead. 

The small crowd cheers, clapping for the duo. They look at each other and smile, exhausted and sweaty but alive.They stand up, dusting their hands and walk off the platforms. Hinata gives out a couple of high fives walking through the small crowd, giving them a toothy grin. Kageyama nods as he walks by, grabbing Hinata’s bag and doll from the floor. Allowing two more players to step up to the stage. After they broke the ice, others are lining up to dance. They walk out from the arcade tired and sweaty, but content. 

“Here.” Kageyama hand over the messenger bag to his small lover, keeping the doll under his arm.

“Thanks!” He chirps, adjusting the strap around his chest. 

“You could’ve just left it at my house.” The setter points out, holding out his free hand. 

Hinata smiles and cups it, and they start walking aimlessly again. 

“I know, but I have a surprise for you.” Hinata replies coyly. 

“What?” The setter stutters, wide eyes. 

“It’s for later.” The ginger chuckles. “Now I believe you owe me a drink.” He grins. 

“Fine.” He sighs, letting it go for now. “Where?” 

“Hmmm.” The ginger hums, scanning around the area. “How about there?” He points to a humble cafe called Fuzzy Drinks, small pawprints painted on the walls.

“Uh, I guess?” The setter shrugs, taken back by the odd name and little animal decor. It’s screams out “cute”, a words rarely associated with the setter. Well at least not till recently. They walk up the few cement stairs leading to the store’s door. It jingles as they walk in. 

“Welcome!” A friendly young women greets them. “Is this your first time?” 

They both nod. 

“Do you have any allergies?” 

They both shake their heads, unsure as to why the friendly women asked them that. 

“Great, then follow me.” She grabs two menus, and gestures to them to follow.

They look at each other, eyebrows arched, but shrug and follow. The cafe itself isn’t large, it’s more on the cozy side. Several tables scattered around the Cafe, four couches, two on the back wall and one on each side wall, and several bookshelves stocked with all sorts of magazines. Besides Kageyama and Hinata, there are four other patrons, a couple and two young women. 

“Would you like a table or couch?” The young waitress asks the duo. 

“Uh couch is fine.” Hinata replies. She nods and leads them to one of the couches on the back wall. A tall bookshelf towers next to it. They sit down and she hands them the manu. 

“I’ll give you two a minute and I’ll be right back.” She smiles and walks away to attend to another customer, who seems to be cradling something in his arms.

“This is different.” Hinata says. 

“I guess?” Kageyama agrees, trying to comprehend the situation. They never been to a cafe like this before. 

They open their menus and take a look. For the most part everything is normal. They serve coffee, lattes, tea, shakes and smoothies. They also offer a few desserts to snack on; blueberry and carrot Muffins, Brownies, cookies, and ice cream. What stands out to them is the list on the bottom. 

“Have you two decided on your order?” The friendly waitress pops back, smiling at the duo. 

“Uh, I’ll have a the Strawberry shake and a blueberry muffin.” Hinata recites whatever stands out to him from the menu. 

‘Of course, and you sir?”

“Pineapple and orange smoothie and a carrot muffin for now.” Kageyama replies, more composed than his counterpart. 

“Certainly, and which furry creature would you guys want to hold?” She asks politely. 

“Huh?” They both say in unison. 

The waitress smiles and politely taps at the bottom of the menu in Hinata’s hand.

“Well, while you stay here you get to relax and pet one of our many adorable furry friends.” She explains. “You can choose a hamster, guinea pig or a rabbit.” 

Hinata eyes light up and looks at the setter. “Kageyama they got bunnies here! Bunnies!” He chirps, shaking his fist in excitement. 

Kageyama eyes also shine, his lips quirk up, trying to hide his excitement. His eyes dim down when he remembers. Animals hate him, well more like they see him as a predator due to his usual surly disposition and inability to smile.

“Excuse me, what’s you most mellow animal here?” He hears Hinata ask the waitress. 

“I’m sorry?”

“He’s not good with animals, they get too scare of him so…” Hinata explains. 

“Oh!” She claps her hands. “That would be Stripe, our guinea pig.” She beams at the couple. “He’s used to working with small children so he’s bravest critter we got.” 

“Him! We’ll have him.” Hinata chirps in. 

“Okay! So Two muffins, one blueberry and one carrot. A strawberry shake and a Orange-Pineapple smoothie for your order and Stripe as today’s companion.” She recites from her little notepad and beams them. “Is that correct?”

“Yeah” Hinata smiles. 

Kageyama silently nods.

“Great, I’ll be right back in a few minutes.” She says, excusing herself. 

They shift closer together, well more like Hinata moves closer to the taller teen, his tiny fingers playing with Kageyama’s. Curling around them, running the tip of his finger over the knuckles of the setter’s large hand.

Kageyama allows the ginger to toy with his left hand. Sure he felt shy about being so intimate in public. He knows it odd. It’s odd for two guys to hold hands at a movie, to walk around town holding hands, to sit down at a Cafe and allow another guy to play with his hand like this. It’s all weird, and he knows it. But if it makes Hinata happy, Kageyama doesn’t mind. He doesn’t care about the weird looks they get from strangers walking by, or from those young women staring at them while whispering to each other ebulliently. 

“Thanks.” Hinata whispers to Kageyama, smiling intertwining their hands together. 

“For what?” Kageyama mumbles, relaxing back into the sofa.

“For everything.” He squeezes their hands. “The date, putting up with my selfishness… I know it’s been embarrassing but-”

“It’s not embarrassing.” He looks into the ginger’s eye. “Well it is but…” He blushes. “... I like doing it.” He mumbles. His cheeks now deep scarlet.

“I see.” Hinata hums, looking at their intertwining hands. “Me too.” 

“Okay!” The lively waitress says walking back to the sofa tray in one hand and a small ball of fur cradled in the other. “I got a smoothie for you sir,” she hands Kageyama the yellow drink with an orange slice placed on the rim. “ and a strawberry shake for you.” She gives Hinata the pale pink drink with a sliced strawberry on top. “And this little guy is Stripe.” She holds him up passing him to Hinata, and he’s adorable. 

‘Look at him!” Hinata squeals taking the furry bundle of cuteness in his hands. He has dark brown fur, with a couple of white and ginger splodges here and there. He looks up, greeting Hinata with his cute pink nose, give the small ginger his award winning service. “Here.” Hinata holds him out to the raven head. 

Kageyama freezes and stares at the furry creature in the ginger’s hands. He breathes out, closing his eyes. He reaches out for, trying as best as he can smile. 

“Relax.” Hinata reminds him, staring at Kageyama wicked expression. Dark and threatening. Even the waitress jumps a little, but masks it with her professional smile. “Stop thinking so much and relax.” 

He exhales once more and as the carrot head suggests, he stops thinking. His face falling back to his natural sullen disposition, which is an improvement to a second ago. He reaches out and strokes the silky brown fur without getting attacked or Stripe running away. His face lights up instantly, lips thin, but eyes shining bright. He gently takes hold of Stripe and cradles him in his lap. He cups the brown ball of fur and gently caresses Stripe’s head with his thumb. The guinea pig nuzzles into his hand. Kageyama looks at Stripe in awe, and then to Hinata, his lips thin to hold back his smile. 

Kageyama eyes shine the moment Stripe begins to purr in his lap. One little paw on his chest, nuzzling into the setter’s touch. 

Hinata silent squeals. Unable to swallow back the bursting emotions in his chest, and takes a picture with his phone, well a couple of them. Kageyama’s face, filled with childlike wonder, is something Hinata never wants to forget. 

They spend the next hour or so like this, Stripe in the setter laps, receiving love and affection from both teens. They talk some more about Volleyball and about small animals Hinata’s has pet in the past. Taking bites from the snacks and finishing their drinks. It felt like a few minutes, but an hour has gone by and it was time to head home. 

Hinata waves to the waitress, who brings them their bill. Kageyama reluctantly hands Stripe to her in return. Kageyama as promised, pays and they walk out. 

The young waitress smiles and ask them to “come again”. To which they both nod and the ginger waves. It’s a pleasantly cool evening, the sun is starting to set. 

Kageyama hold his hand out for Hinata, who smiles and takes it. They arrive at the station, just before the evening rush, making the ride home more comfortable compare to being sardines like this morning. And yet the duo nestle in the corner of the train cart, finger intertwining together. They stand close to each other, Hinata half whispering random nonsense, that to anyone else would be a waste of time. But for Kageyama every word is stupid but precious. By the time they arrive to the Kageyama residence, the stars are already beginning to shine. 

“Are you sleeping over?” Kageyama ask, fishing for his keys.

“Maybe.” Hinata replies in his most coquettish tone. “Depends how it goes.” 

Kageyama’s look at the ginger and bashfully mumbles. “Dumbass.” Opening the door, they run into his mom on her way out. 

“Oh! Tobio, Shouyou! You’re back early.” She beams at them. The older women is dressed up, some light makeup has been applied. And the duo can pick up a faint aroma coming from her. It’s obvious she’s dressed up for battle. 

“Where are you heading to aunty?” Hinata chirps in curiosity. 

“Well after I told hubby about you guys going on your “date”, we started wondering when was the last time we had one.” She sighs, content. “The about an hour ago he texted me that he’s getting off early from work, and to meet him downtown!” The older women squeals. 

Tobio rolls his eyes. Nothing’s more embarrassing to see your parents still acting like newlyweds after so long. He’s happy that they get along so well, but it’s embarrassing nonetheless. 

“Oh good for you aunty! Go get him!”

“Thanks Shou!” She ruffles the small teen’s head. “We’re gonna be late, so Tobio watch the house, Shouyou if you’re staying over let your mom know. Ta ta.” She says walking out the door, with a spring in her step. 

They walk inside and close the door. For a minute they just stand in the doorway, silently. Until they meet each other’s glance. 

“This is convenient.” Hinata smiles at the setter and winks. 

“Stop acting cute, dumbass.” Kageyama finally says to Hinata. 

Hinata blinks, slightly taken aback. A smile forms on his lips and he can’t help but laugh at the setter. “Ka-Tobio!” Hinata jumps the red faced setter, hugging him as tightly as he can. Nuzzling into his chest. He can hear Kageyama’s heartbeat speed up slightly and he bites his bottom lip, thinking of the content in his bag. Hinata clutches the setter shirt and rising on tiptoes, whispering into the setter’s ear. “Let’s go upstairs… there’s something I want to show you.” 

Kageyama freezes on the spot, unable to speak, so much move. The devious whispers from his tiny lover has thrown him in a loop. He allows Hinata to grab his hand, and lead him along his own house, up his stairs and into his room, where the he pushes the setter on his bed. Kageyama is stunned, looking at Hinata.

Hinata looks down at the setter red faced, but with a playful, almost seductive expression. He tugs at his messenger bag, biting his lip. His mind debating if he should go through with it or not.

“Shouyou?”Kageyama calls out laying back on his bed, propped on his elbows. Looking up into Hinata’s eyes. 

“I… I need to get ready.” Hinata replies, walking out of the room without another word. Leaving a confused Kageyama behind. 

“What the actual fuck…” Kageyama whispers to himself, falling back on his bed. Hinata’s always been hard to predict, he’s such an erratic existence you never know what to expect from him. But today he’s really unpredictable, all of a sudden he’s intimate, flirty, demanding, like he’s in control today. And Kageyama can’t denied that a small part of him, doesn’t mind it. He kinda likes this side of Hinata. 

He hears the shower head turn on, Hinata must be in the shower getting ready for whatever he has planned. Kageyama closes his eyes, listening to the running water, imagining how the water runs down Hinata’s pale body, down his shoulder, pass his perky pink nipples, making laps down the naval and down to his tights caressing them as the go. Kageyama palms his crotch, trying to ease the frustration building in his jeans. The water stops and Kageyama eyes shot open. He sits up, trying to hide the very obvious bulge in his suffocation tight jean. He really shouldn’t have worn them. He hears faint little foot stops, make their way to his room. 

Hinata swings the door open and stands at the doorway. Water dripping down from his curly orange mess that is his hair. It ran down his chest, pass his pink nipples, to the white towel draped at his waist. He looks at Kageyama with a strong resolve, and walks up to the bed. 

“Hina-” 

“I love you.” Hinata cuts him off, cupping the setter’s face. Their lips meet, soft gentle kisses, that became hungry and desperate as their tongue meet. They part and look at each other. Hinata looks into Kageyama’s lust filled eyes and smile. Not his usual sunny smile, bearing friendship and love for all. Not, it was hungry and yet tender. Like the ginger was holding a precious treasure in his hands. And in way, to him he was. 

“Shouyou…” Kageyama breaths. Losing himself into those large brown eyes that look at him so lovingly, he might melt. 

Hinata leans down and in the most seductive tone he can muster and whispers into Kageyama’s ear. “Do you want to see it? Your surprise?” 

It sounds lame, like a stupid porn mag or porno. But it was the best the inexperienced youth could do. He’s thought about it for the past few days since Kageyama asked him on a date. He wanted to be more intimate, hold hands like a couple and flirt like one… but more importantly, he wanted to see Kageyama like this. With nothing in his eyes but him, his fiery hair the only thing reflecting off his blue glazed over eyes right now. And he loves it. 

“Shou.” Kageyama sighs, almost purr. 

Hinata smiles, eyes lighting up. “Good.” He steps back and lets the white towel around his waist drop. 

Kageyama mouth falls open. His eyes darting to the ginger’s lower body. Amazing. That’s the only way he can describe the sight before him.

“Do you like it?” Hinata purrs, a red hue spreads across his face and to the back of his pale skin. He’s standing in the middle of his lover’s room, leather straps adorning his waist and legs. He’s wearing a leather garter. Thin dark leather strap hanging at his waist, the belt that held the strap that ran down his pale skin. The black really helps to contrast the three straps that tightly hug his thighs, they circle round his legs, just above the knee. His hands resting on his crotch, attempting to conceal his erection. 

Kageyama gulps, unable to look away, to blink. 

“Fuck.” He’s finally utters, his throat feels dry. 

Hinata giggles. “I’ll take that as a yes.” He moves closer to the bed, closing his eyes as he takes a big breath and blows it through is nose. Calming the last of his never, he opens his eyes and looks down at Kageyama. Mischievousness glints in his eyes. He moves one of the hand concealing his erection and grabs onto Kageyama’s shoulder. 

Kageyama flinches, unable to process what’s going on. The only things he’s able to understand are; one his dick is begging to be free from the cage that are his jeans and two is that Hinata is way too erotic right now. 

“Wha...?” Kageyama looks up at Hinata’s imp like smile. 

The ginger uses Kageyama as support, slowly climbing onto the bed to straddle him. He moves his other hand away from his crotch, cupping Kageyama’s face. 

“I… my heart feels like it gonna go bwaaah and explode right now!” He admits to the setter, his face so warm and red. “But I really want to be…” He leans in, his breath tingling over Kageyama earlobe. “...sexy for you.” He whispers. 

“Fuck Shouyou!” Kageyama wraps his arms around his tiny lover, holding him tightly in his embrace. “You look amazing, really sexy.” He mumbles, hiding his face in Hinata’s shoulder. His hands sliding down the ginger’s hip to cup his cute round ass. Each hand taking a cheek to squeeze. His thumbs play with the leather straps adorning his hip. 

“Yeah?” Hinata breathes into his ear, wrapping his arms around his tall, but awkward lover. “I can feel that.” He chuckles, grinding his naked ass on the bulge restrained by tight jeans. 

Kageyama groans into Hinata’s shoulder, the frustration in his pants is killing him.

“Strip for me.” Hinata whispers the command to the setter, sliding off his lap, taking a seat on his lover’s bed. 

Kageyama quickly bounces on his feet. Taking his shirt without hesitation, letting it drop to the floor. He fumbles with the metal button of his jeans, desperate to take it off and release his suffering manhood.

Hinata smiles, feeling at ease to see he’s not the only idiot feeling so desperate. He sits on the bed with one leg bent, hugging it, as he watches Kageyama finally unbutton his jeans. 

The jeans finally drop to the floor and Kageyama's erection is painfully obvious in his gray boxer briefs. 

“Come here Tobio.” Hinata purrs, looking at him with playful eyes. 

 

Kageyama does has instructed, he moves to the bed and allows Hinata to really get a good look at the tent in his pants. 

“Mmm.” The ginger hums, sitting up and running his hands up the setter leg, over his brief reaching his crotch and gently palms the setter’s erection. 

Kageyama gives out a small groan, his dick twitching at the attention. 

“You’re really hard.” Hinata teases, gently stroking it through the cloth. 

“Like you’re not.” He retorts in between grunts. Glancing down at Hinata’s dick, erect, begging for attention. 

Hinata’s body twitches in anticipation, feeling Kageyama’s gaze on him. A small part of the ginger can’t believe what’s he’s doing. It’s so embarrassing, but the rest of him likes it. 

Kageyama kneels down, looking at Hinata’s legs with blatant desire. 

A shivers runs down Hinata’s spine, his dick twitches with excitement. Having Kageyama look at him with such hunger, it brings out a whole new side him. 

“Tobio…” He purrs, his lips curl into a seductive smile. He lifts his leg up, tracing random shapes on the setter bare chest. “... here.” 

And with the last big of restraint gone, Kageyama snaps. Grabbing hold of the silk like leg in given to him. He runs both hands up it, sketching every nook and cranny. Lifting it higher to meet his face. He kisses the tender skin of the calve.

Hinata clenches his fist into the sheet, attempting to cage in the moans in his throat. Fuck does it feels good. Hinata can barely keep the sound of his voice from escaping. Everytime Kageyama kisses his leg, it feels like electricity shoots through body. 

“Shou… Shou…” Kageyama breathes out. His hands roaming the ginger’s legs, higher into his tights and back down again. Tenderly and with piety. He places another kiss, this time on his ankle, then the heel of his foot, the bottom, and each of his small toes. Kageyama glances at his lover.

Hinata is trembling, a smile on his face. The pure devotion Kageyama’s giving feels… amazing. His touch and kisses are all so inexperience and clumsy even to the inexperienced Hinata. But they are raw with desire. 

Kageyama starts to move up, kissing the top of the foot, the chin of the leg once, twice, before moving to Hinata’s knee. Never looking away from Hinata’s eyes. Kageyama licks his lover’s knee, graces his teeth over it.

Hinata gasps before stifling the moan. 

Pleased with the reaction he kisses his knee, grinning into the kiss. His other hand roams to Hinata’s unoccupied leg and takes hold of it, caressing his inner thigh under the leather tugging it along. 

Hinata mewls. His body trembling under the setter’s hands. 

Kageyama continues his trail of kisses, each one more devoted than the last. He kisses above the knee, his lips tracing the side of the leather straps that circle his thighs. Placing a kiss between every strap. He lift Hinata’s leg higher, throwing Hinata on his back, his ass hanging on the side of the bed. 

Hinata allows Kageyama to toss him around. He allows the setter to spread his legs apart, stretching the flexible boy as much as he could. Exposing his most intimate parts of himself to Kageyama. 

Kageyama paused that array of kisses to take in the sight that is his lover, lying bare for him. “Fuck…” He breathes out. 

Hinata giggles between heavy breath. His entrance twitches while his erection bobs for attention. 

Kageyama licks his lips before continuing his lap of kisses over Hinata’s legs. His kisses becoming tender love bites on Hinata's thighs. 

The ginger whimpers, he tries to reach for his erection in need of relief. Only to receive deep bite of disapproval, which makes Hinata moans louder. 

Kageyama continues to make his way up, leaving hickeys and bite marks in his path. The redness left behind on Hinata’s pale skin filled him with satisfaction. He glances over the bobbing erection, precum dribbling from the slit. His hands cup Hinata round ass and lifts him, giving the setter a better angle to work with. 

Hinata trembles, feeling Kageyama breath at the bottom of his balls. His breath hot and tenderizing on the sensitive skin. He gasp when he feels Kageyama nose, bury itself in the curly orange hairs that surround his shaft.

Kageyama kisses the ginger’s pelvis, taking in the lewd scent he was giving off. Loving how Hinata dick trembled with every kiss. 

“Tobio.” Hinata moans, clutching on the blue sheets on the bed with both hands. His body becoming flushed with red, the pale skin on his face, neck, chest. All covered in a faint crimson as it trembles. Two pink peaks pointing up, hard from arousal. 

“Good?” He breathes, tracing the pleading erection with his lips, Hinata jerks his hip on the first contact. 

“Mmm.” He hums, unable to speak coherent sentences. 

“Good.” He breathes in satisfaction, over the head of Hinata’s erection, it twitches in response. Kageyama stares at his lover erection, precum building at the slit. He gulps down his nerves and gingerly he licks the shaft, he feels his lover’s body jerk under him. . 

Hinata eyes shoot down to the setter head, eye wide and Kageyama looks up at him with a shit eating grin. Hinata finds himself losing control. 

Kageyama goes back to his main focus at hand. Make Hinata lose his mind. He runs his tongue up and down that shaft of Hinata’s erection. He laps up the drops of of precum coming down, the salty flavor entering his mouth. Licking up the trail, all the way to the top of the head. 

Hinata throws his hands into Kageyama black hair. Entangling trembling fingers into his smooth locks of hair. He gasp and moans. He’s never felt like this before, obviously because he’s never done this with anyone before. 

Kageyama shift Hinata’s waist, holding the ginger up with on arm, allowing his other hand to hold in place Hinata’s erection. And with all hesitation gone from his body, Kageyama bobs his head up and down. Taking Hinata in his mouth. Conscious of his teeth, not wanting to hurt the ginger. He bobs his head down, taking as much of Hinata as his mouth allows, sucking on his dick as he bobs up. Releasing it with a wet “pop”.

Hinata chest rises and falls, breathing becoming ragged. His looks down at the setter with glazed over eyes, mouth wet from salivation. “Tobio…” He breathes out between moans. 

Kageyama ravenously takes Hinata in his mouth again, bobbing up and down. Coating Hinata’s erection with a thin film of saliva. Filling the room with loud sounds of the wet suctioning and his lover’s moans, his hand pumping at the base. He feels Hinata twitching in his mouth, which only encourages him to suck harder and pump faster. 

“Sto..” Hinata gasp. “No… Stah…” Hinata pulls harder on the setter’s head. “Tobio… STOP!” He janks the setter head, turning his face to him. 

Kageyama looks at him eyes wide with confusion. Unsure of what he did wrong, Hinata’s obviously feeling good. His dick twitches in his hand. 

“I don’t want to cum… yet.” He says in between heavy breath. Looking at Kageyama in between lashes. “I want you to feel good too.” Hinata gently push the setter back, escaping Kageyama’s gentle grasp on ass and sits up. He maneuvers his little feet on the setter’s shoulder and forces him to sit down. 

“Shouyou?” Kageyama calls out, feeling bewildered. Confusion sits in as his lover curls his toes around his shoulder and smothers him in his silky thighs. Pressing the warm leather on his cheeks. 

“I look some stuff up.” Hinata explains, releasing Kageyama from his hold, a content expression left on the setter’s face. “You like them don’t you?” He purrs, lifting his legs to the either side of Kageyama’s face. “My legs.”

“Mmm.” Kageyama hums, reaching for Hinata legs. Only for it to be snatched away from him. Kageyama turns to Hinata, wearing a deprived expression. 

Hinata smiles, biting down on his finger. His eyes shining with a mischievous glint, toying with Kageyama and loving every second. He plops one of his feet on the Kageyama’s chest, tugging on his nipple with his toes. Kageyama trembles. He actually reacts to it and that excites Hinata. To see he’s not the only that loses himself like this. 

“Shou…” He whimpers, his nipple perking in attention. 

Hinata’s body shivers, a strange warm sensation pooling his stomach. Kageyama looks so intoxicating to him. So vulnerable. A side of him no one’s seen before, a side of Kageyama that only belongs to him. Hinata traces his feet down his chest, past his naval and onto the gray brief, stained at the tip by precum. 

“Hmmm. You’ve really made a mess.” Hinata teases, curling his toes around the top of Kageyama’s tip under the briefs. He uncurls them and shows Kageyama how a thin trail of precum that follows. Hinata giggles.

Kageyama’s whole body trembles, Hinata’s voice just kept getting more and more seductive. He feels like he was watching some cheap AV. Fuck does it feel good. Hinata’s clumsy attempt at foot job is getting him off. 

Hinata continues to stroke the shaft under the cloth with his feet. Watching Kageyama’s face, his eyes closed and how eyebrows twitch with each movement. He could hear Kageyama silent moans in between low grunts. Soon the stain in his brief became bigger and it was obvious Kageyama isn’t satisfied by the chaste touch between the wet cloth. And neither is Hinata. 

“Take them off.” Hinata purrs.

Without a second thought. Kageyama’s on his knees, tugging down the stained gray briefs. He kneels in attention. His erection tall and wanting. 

Once more Hinata smiles and sits Kageyama down with one heel resting on his shoulder. His other toys with Kageyama’s erection down below, stroking it between his toes, tugging just a bit at the head. 

Kageyama moans, he actually allows himself to moan. Bucking his hips into the small crevice Hinata toes provide him. He grabs hold of the leg the rest on his shoulder and kisses, gently then with the hunger he’s suppressing. With no retrains, Kageyama bites down of the calves of Hinata’s leg. 

The ginger’s whole body quivers. He grabs hold of his own erection, pumping at it. Matching Kageyama’s rhythm as best he can. He feels his lover bite down once more, his dick twitches in response. This could become addictive to the ginger. But for now, he felt like he was about to cum, and he was not about to be the only one. Freeing his leg from Kageyama’s gentle hold, he maneuvers his feet around the raven head’s shaft. Clumsily he strokes him in between the sole of his feet. 

Kageyama moans, his body jerks forward and he grabs hold of the bed for support. The sensation of Hinata’s soft and warm feet, becoming sticking and wet from his erection they envelope. It feels amazing. 

Hinata feet begin to roam, one travels to the head and with the biggest toe, he plays with Kageyama’s tip. Sliding it above the slit of the head. His other foot plays with his balls, tugging at the bottom of them with his nails. 

“Fuck…” Kageyama grunts, he can feel the pressure building up, seeking release. He looks at Hinata’s eyes. And he can’t help to find him charming, seductive, erotic… amazing. His whole body tense up, his hips jerk. It lands on Hinata’s feet, in between the toes that played with his head, but more importantly, his seed lands on his legs. Kageyama grins at the sight. 

“You came first.” Hinata breathes, his lips curling into a pout. Pumping his erection vigorously into the Kageyama chest, and he cums. A wave of relief as he pumps the last bit of frustration onto Kageyama’s bare chest, now coated in thick white drops. Riding off the high of his release Hinata looks down at Kageyama, the setter now resting his head on his lap. He brushes the strands of black hair sticking to his seating forehead. “You’re such a perv.” Hinata smiles affectionately. 

Kageyama returns a similar affectionate smile with tired, satisfied eye. “Not as much as you.” He nuzzles into his precious legs. “Where did you learn this? And where did this come from?” He ask, toying with the leather hugging his thighs

“Online.” Hinata replies, nonchalantly, stroking Kageyama’s silky hair. “Did you like it?”

“Mmm.” Kayama hums, content in his lover’s lap. “Did you?” 

“Mmh yeah, it felt really good.” 

“And the date?” Kageyama mumbles into Hinata’s lap.

“I loved it. The movie, lunch, the arcade and cafe. All of it. You?” 

“As long as you did.” Kageyama mumbles bashfully. 

“Let’s do it again.” The ginger chirps.

“Yeah.” Kageyama agrees. “Let's go back to see Stripe.” 

Hinata giggles and ruffles Kageyama hair. “Ok!”

They sit quietly, comfortable in each others warmth. 

“I love you moron.” The tall teen mumbles inaudibly, red faced.

Hinata blinks in surprise. Not expecting those words right now. He leans downs and affectionately whispers into the setter’s slightly red ear. “Love you too, dumbass.”

Kageyama buries his face deeper into Hinata lap, not wanting to make a bigger fool of himself in front of his lover. 

“Hey stop it, lets go clean up before your parents get back.” Hinata tugs at Kageyama earlobe. “Come on.” 

“Yeah.” Kageyama agrees, standing up, offering a hand to Hinata. “We’ve got to get this place clean.” Kageyama says, looking at the sticky mess they’ve both made. 

“I’ll help.” 

“No duh! Half of it is yours.” Kageyama retorts with a huff. 

Hinata laughs, grabbing a change clothes from his designated drawer. 

“Are you spending the night?” 

“Yup! Got to get revenge for last time on Smash.” 

“As if dumbass! With you shitty controls you’ve got no chance.” Kageyama gives Hinata a shit eating grin as the sticky duo make their way to the bathroom, for a much needed shower.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> YAY! Sorry again that it was so long! Originally I wanted to write a series about the sexual side of their relationship, kinky stuff. But they took control and started building a world around that Idea. Which is not bad since I do want to express two things; A: They love each other and B: Any play they do or will do is something they both want or find interest in. And I hope I can portrade them as clumsy as they be during it. lol  
> But honestly I'm just a teddy bear that loves fluff... I'm weak to it. Sorry. orz  
> I promise to focus more on the sexy scenes next time. Y^Y Until next time. 83 Bye~ <3


	4. Heels

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Shouyou, you’re in my room, sitting on my bed wearing nothing but your underwear and those heels!” Kageyama half yells, a rosy hue rising up to tint his cheeks. 
> 
> “Well, do you like them?” The redhead lifts his leg, extending it towards the boy standing before him. A mischievous grin curls across his face. 
> 
> “Yeah,” Kageyama bashfully admits, knowing full well his eyes gave him away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So here we are at the end. While this fic didn't really have much plot, since that's what I wanted. A fic with minimal plot and a place to be kinky. Lol  
> I hope you enjoy this final chapter and I'll see you at the bottom.

Two months. Almost two months have passed by since Kageyama asked his diminutive boyfriend out on their first date—a successful one at that—and it would be no stretch of the imagination to say his relationship with Hinata has definitely changed. But it’s _what_ has changed that really has Kageyama off his game.

Hinata’s still a dumbass on and off the court and his receives still need a lot of work; that’s not what’s changed. It’s more like Hinata’s deposition has changed, subtly but surely. He’s always been clingy, but since the date he’s been even more so, taking every opportunity to touch Kageyama and flirt with him in his own cute, stupid way. He’s especially clingy during their more intimate moments, leading them into hungry make-out sessions after practice and long hours curled around each other in the comfort of Kageyama’s bed.

But another issue has come up, one of grave importance: Hinata has become way too sexy. He’s still the overly-hyper knucklehead Karasuno knows and loves, but sometimes…. sometimes, he throws Kageyama this alluring, almost lewd look, preceding a feverish make out session in the storage room. It’s gotten so bad, even Tanaka and Noya are slowly picking up on it during practice. And the looks of disgust from Tsukishima really doesn’t help.

Hinata has also become the one to lead in their relationship. He’s not bossy or demanding; Hinata is just Hinata, charging forward fearlessly, dragging Kageyama in his wake. An attitude that compliments his mess of fiery hair. He’s become quite passionate and lewd, and it drives Kageyama crazy, using his slender legs and a sweet, honey-glazed voice to command the setter. His voice falls sticky and firm into Kageyama’s ears.

_Using his small toes, Hinata brushes over the perky nipples of the taller teen kneeling on the floor beneath him. The ginger’s slender finger prods the inner walls of his ass, its rim twitching in delight as Kageyama observes him. The brunet is only allowed to look, his own erection twitching painfully at the sight of his boyfriend._

For the past few weeks, Hinata never allowed him inside. The ginger always finishes him with a footjob—an amazing one at that—and then slowly smears his seed up his stomach and chest.

Kageyama loves it.  He loves Hinata’s footjobs, his legs, his round ass, the sight of his cock bobbing in front of his face while the ginger fingers himself. He loves how one of Hinata’s hands always moves to his perky pink nipples when’s he’s about to come.  He loves the impish smile and lusty eyes on his boyfriend’s face as he looks down at Kageyama. He loves Hinata. That’s why he wants to be inside of Hinata, and mark him as his own. But every time, Hinata stops him, cumming on his own, and finishing Kageyama off with his amazing footwork on the setter’s crotch.

Today seems to be no different. Hinata came over as usual under the pretense of watching volleyball matches on Kageyama’s computer, which they did for the first hour or so until Kageyama’s mother left for her weekly ladies meet up (which, from what Kageyama has gathered, is just the neighborhood ladies getting together to shop and gossip). Not long after she left, Hinata placed a hand on Kageyama’s lap and whispered into his ear, “I got something new today.” And that was all the incentive Kageyama needed to pause the video and lead them upstairs.

As soon as they enter the setter’s room, Hinata grabs hold of Kageyama, smacking their lips together in a kiss that bears the promise of a hungry and sloppy make out session. Hands tug at clothing, lips hardly separating for air. Clumsy kisses becoming ones punctuated with heat and precision.

“Wait,” Hinata breathes, his slender fingers tracing Kageyama’s lips as he speaks.

Kageyama hums, kissing the tip of his lover’s fingers.

“Take these off,” Hinata whispers, tugging at the waist of Kageyama’s gym shorts, “and wait outside.”

“What?”

“I want your cute ass in your underwear outside this room.” Hinata repeats, breath ghosting over the shell of the other’s ear as he speaks.

Kageyama swallows, dropping the baggy shorts without hesitation. He cups the ginger’s face in his hands, pulling it towards him until they meet in a feverish kiss. It’s strong and passionate, born half from frustration and half from arousal. “Fine,” he grunts in between bites of his lover’s lower lip.

A moan climbs its way out of Hinata’s throat, along with a whispered “Thank you.” Hinata gently pushes Kageyama out the room, a roguish smile tugging at moist, kiss-bruised lips.

So that’s how Kageyama finds himself kneeling beside his bedroom door, wearing nothing but a pair of tight, blue briefs and waiting for his lover to finish whatever preparations he needs to do. He’s left wondering what that new “something” could be. Maybe it’s new stockings, or a skirt, or maybe some panties, or—

“Tobio,” Hinata calls out, voice sweet as it carries from the other side of the door, snapping the setter from his brief daydream. “Tobio, come in.” Kageyama swallows, stands, and pushes open the door.

“Fuck.”

“Do you like them?” Hinata purrs, swaying his way to Kageyama, who’s frozen in place by the door. The ginger’s steps make a loud _clat_ as black heels meet the floor. He grabs Kageyama hands and pulls, effectively tugging the taller teen further into the room. “Come in, you dork,” he chuckles, leading Kageyama to the bed.

All Kageyama can do is look down at the floor, mesmerized by the black heels laced at Hinata’s ankles, watching as they move with a surprising confidence across the room.

“God, I didn’t you’d like them this much,” Hinata giggles, sitting down on the bed and crossing his bare legs. There he’s seated, proudly posed on his lover’s bed in the tightest boxer briefs to be found.

“Shouyou, you’re in my room, sitting on my bed wearing nothing but your underwear and those heels!” Kageyama half yells, a rosy hue rising up to tint his cheeks.

“Well, do you like them?” The redhead lifts his leg, extending it towards the boy standing before him. A mischievous grin curls across his face.

“Yeah,” Kageyama bashfully admits, knowing full well his eyes gave him away. He’s been stealing glances at them the whole time after all. Kageyama sighs and moves closer to his lover, tracing the outstretched leg with barely-there brushes of fingertips and feeling Hinata shiver under his touch. He smiles at the ginger’s reaction. His hands travel up Hinata’s legs, brushing over his hips as Kageyama climbs atop the bed. “You look so sexy right now,” he growls softly, diving in to pull another kiss from the other’s lips.

“Yeah?” Hinata breathes out between kisses, wrapping his arms around the setter’s neck.

“Yeah.” Kageyama breathes, delivering a bite to the ginger’s bottom lip.

“Hmm,” Hinata hums, retaliating with a nip of his own, “Good.”

Kageyama pushes Hinata onto the bed, his hands traveling down in between the exchange of kisses. They stroke down Hinata’s sides and up, his thumb brushing against the pink buds on the ginger’s chest. Hinata trembles in the setter’s hold. Lips part and tongues greet each other with familiarity.

“Shouyou,” Kageyama ends the array of kisses, “...I want to do it.” The brunet pinches the perky bud in his fingertips. “I want to go all the way.” He looks into Hinata’s eyes, searching for any disapproval.

“Mmm, okay.” Hinata smiles into the next kiss, wrapping his legs around Kageyama and letting the heels click together.

“Really?” Kageyama asks, surprised. “If you don’t really want to we don’t ha-”

“I want it too,” Hinata purrs into his ear, rubbing his half erection against his lover’s crotch. “Who do you think I’ve been stretching myself for?” Hinata bites his earlobe. “Dumbass.”

“For me?” Kageyama whispers in response, nibbling on the tender skin of the ginger’s neck.

“Who else?” Hinata laughs, fingers slipping through dark locks of hair.

“Good,” Kageyama replies, childish and possessive. He sucks hard on skin in the crook of the spiker’s neck.

Hinata moans softly, tugging slightly at Kageyama’s hair.

Kageyama begins trailing kisses down his lover’s body, leaving behind a crimson mark blossoming on pale, tender skin. He traces a path down the smaller male’s collar, around the perky peaks on his chest trembling and in need of attention. Kageyama smiles, pressing kisses around the nipple and moving down to Hinata’s stomach, kissing his belly button before giving it a good lick.

“Stop being weird,” Hinata moans, his body trembling under Kageyama’s. His legs fall to the bed, as Kageyama sits up.

“You like it weird.” Kageyama smirks, wiping the saliva trailing down his lip with the back of his hand.

“Like you don’t?” Hinata retorts, stepping lightly on his lover’s chest with a black heel.

Kageyama grabs the small foot and brings it closer to his face, biting on the exposed nail of the big toe before running his tongue over it until he reaches a black strap.

Hinata hums in pleasure, his hands traveling down to palm at the tent of his underwear. He regrets his decision to wear such tight briefs. He feels his leg being stretched up so the sole of his foot is facing the ceiling, exposing the underside of his leg to his lover. A shiver runs down his spine when he feels Kageyama’s hand travelling down the expanse of his leg, his palm smooth and warm. The setter’s long fingers trace the back of his knees and Hinata’s body trembles under the touch.

“Tobio,” he mewls, begging for more.

Kageyama grins and adjusts Hinata’s body, spreading his lover’s legs further apart. He locks them into place and starts to grind his erection into Hinata’s.

Hinata breath hitches on his next inhale. He sends a glare at his partner, but it wilts into a pout somewhere along the way; it’s the best he could muster given his current predicament.

“Stop teasing,” he whines.

“You love it.”

Kageyama nuzzles into the back of Hinata’s knee, his hand accompanying the motion by travelling lower and lower until his fingers cup a round, firm cheek hidden under sky blue briefs. His other hand grasps onto the sweat-slicked curve of Hinata’s knee, grappling at it for support as he continues to grind onto Hinata’s arousal.

Hinata releases a series of soft and breathless moans, his dick twitching in frustration. He continues to palm his bobbing cock, a dark stain of precum becoming noticeable as it spread over the fabric of his blue briefs.  

Kageyama rocks his hips against his lover’s again. “Shouyou,” the setter groans, moved by the heat of the moment to bite down on the soft skin behind the other’s knee.

“Sto—aah!” Hinata moans, body trembling as he cums. He becomes aware of the sensation of his underwear, dampened by cum, clinging to him as he comes down from the orgasm. “I told you to stop,” Hinata pants, voice breathy.

“Can you keep going?” Kageyama asks in response, grinding his erection into the dampness that now encompasses Hinata’s balls.

“Nhhg!” Hinata groans, his half erect dick twitching in response.

“Looks like a yes to me.” Kageyama grins, struggling to tame his expression long enough to plant a kiss onto the trembling flesh of Hinata’s thigh, relishing the feeling of the skin quaking under his lips.  

“Tobio,” Hinata calls out; the red flush originating from his face has at this point threatened to extend its reaches over his shoulders and chest as well. The small teen extends his arms to the setter.

Kageyama lips split into another smile; he gives a final kiss to the precious thigh of his boyfriend and pulls the boy in question up into his lap. Their lips press together in a sensual kiss. Their hips grind together, Kageyama’s underwear becoming damper by the second with Hinata’s seed.

Hinata whines, still oversensitive, and grinds into Kageyama in an attempt to mask the discomfort with something more pleasurable. He parts his lips and their tongues clash together again in another feverish meeting. His fingers curl around his lover’s dark locks, pulling the brunet’s head closer to his own as to deepen the kiss. It’s inexperienced, and leaves the pair breathless. When they part, their lungs scream for air.

“Damn. I almost came,” Kageyama breathes.

Hinata beams and takes to his feet, or tries to. He wobbles on his heels, unsteady and inexpert as he is, and falls back down to his knees, the force of it rocking the bed. He chuckles and looks at Kageyama, who responds with amused grin of his own planted on his face.

“I’m still new to this,” He giggles, shuffling off the bed and finding his balance on the wooden floor. He takes off the cum-stained briefs and tosses them aside. “You’re cleaning those,” Hinata throws over his shoulder as an afterthought, gesturing at the sticky ball of cloth laying limp in a pile across the room as he speaks.  

Kageyama is quick to follow, getting off his bed and shedding off his underwear as well. He wraps his arms around his lover. Hinata’s back is to him, and Kageyama takes it as an opportunity to kiss the back of the ginger’s neck. “I always do.”

Hinata trembles under Kageyama’s kisses, feeling his lover’s erection sliding against the cleft of his ass.

“Let me take those heels off,” Kageyama speaks into Hinata’s ear before peppering the pale column of the spiker’s neck with kisses again.

Hinata can only mewl, head bobbing in approval. His lover leads him back to the bed and lays him down. Kageyama exhibits the up most meticulousness with every action, taking his sweet time and making Hinata suffer for it, knowing full well how the small teen craves his touch.  

On his knees, Kageyama caresses one heeled leg, kissing Hinata’s knee and tracing his lips down the contours of the flesh.

Hinata shivers under his lover’s breaths that flicker over his skin. He feels warm lips embrace the black strap adorning his ankle, and he can’t help but jump in shock when a hot tongue flicks out to fiddle with the small metal buckle, the contrasting heat and cold unexpected but welcome. Lips grace the flesh on top of his foot, pressing down the strap above his toes.

Kageyama’s free hand roams up his lover’s leg, slowly spreading him apart.

Hinata hums as deft fingers undo the buckles of one of the heels and slide it from his foot before moving onto the other clasp, his lips placing small tender kisses before moving on.

With both heels placed to the side of the bed, Kageyama is free to run his fingers along the soles of Hinata’s feet, tracing up and along them before curling his fingers across Hinata’s toes.

Hinata giggles at the tickling sensation and runs his fingers in response through the setter’s hair. Kageyama looks up at him with mischievous eyes, and quickly bites down on his the tender skin of Hinata’s inner thigh. The ginger gasps, tugging slightly on the dark locks tangled in his grasp.

Kageyama glances downward and is pleased to be met with the sight of Hinata’s cock, now fully erect and back in service. He sucks hard on his lover’s flesh, ensuring a mark will be left, and lets go of the reddening area with an audible “pop”.

Hinata hums in approval, gently running a finger through ebony hair. He bends to kiss the moist skin of Kageyama’s forehead.

“I’m ready.” The invitation comes out as more of a whisper than anything, graced with an impish smile that spreads across a flushed face.  

Kageyama hastily pushes Hinata onto his back, settling himself between his lover’s legs and reaching blindly for the nightstand. He fumbles through the drawer and in his haste pulls out a row of condoms.

“I can’t handle all that,” Hinata giggles, teasing.

“Dumbass.” Kageyama can only blush, clumsily opening the condom. He can feel Hinata’s gaze on him as he slowly slides the rubber sheath down his erection. “Shut up,” Kageyama mumbles, knowing too well just how much Hinata is enjoying this.

“I didn’t say anything.” Hinata replies, grin stretching from ear to ear.

Kageyama huffs, lifting Hinata’s waist up, trying to angle himself better with his entrance. He grabs at the lube and smears it over the condom and his lover’s rim.

Hinata yelps at the now-familiar cold sensation. “Cold,” he whimpers, lips curling up seductively.

Kageyama swallows the bundle of nerves tightening in his chest down, looking at the sight Hinata is right now. _Fuck, is he sexy._ His legs are thrown apart, cock twitching in sync with his hole as his entire being shakes in anticipation. Bite marks and hickies are littered across his body, trailing over his legs and scattered around his neck and the swell of his shoulders. Kageyama pushes down the remaining nerves, angles himself at Hinata’s entrance, and slowly slides in.  

“Nggh.” Hinata whimpers, body tightening around Kageyama.

“Should I stop?” Kageyama looks down at Hinata, drawing upon his every last bit of restraint to keep his body from thrusting forward into the enveloping heat—and fuck is it warm (Is Hinata always this hot?).

“No,” Hinata breathes, relaxing his body, “It just feels a little full.” He smiles. Although he’s grown accustomed to fingering himself just for this purpose, this feels different; he feels so full. It’s hard to tell if he’s feeling Kageyama’s pulse or his own.

Is this what it means to be connected?

“Shouyou,” Kageyama locks gazes with Hinata, watching his lover’s big, brown eyes become glassy with the tears beginning to collect around their edges. Hinata gives a nod of confirmation and Kageyama starts to move. He goes slowly, trying to control every thrust.

“There!” Hinata yelps, legs curling and squeezing around Kageyama’s waist as a hot pleasure bursts into existence.

“Here?”

“Yeah! There!” Hinata moans, coiling his arms around his boyfriend.

“Shou—“ Kageyama moans, lost in desire and unable to control his movements. Gradually, his thrusts slow in erratic staccatos, inexperienced and desire-driven.

“Me too,” Hinata replies, reaching down to his erection and pumping himself. He feels himself nearing the edge, and from the sound of it, Kageyama is close as well.

Kageyama leans down for a kiss, searching for Hinata’s lips and missing at first in his urgent haze. A kiss lands on the spiker’s chin first, and then his lips, the clash of their mouths messy and wet. Kageyama is too distracted by the warm contractions around his dick to give it too much thought. “Fuck!” His hip buck quickly and without rhythm, and as he moans into the kiss, he cums.

Hinata moans as well, tightening his arms and legs around Kageyama; the unfamiliar sensation of being filled by Kageyama’s cum is all he needs to reach his own climax. He jerks his hip, cumming onto both their stomachs.

They fall back to the bed, tired and almost lifeless in their exhaustion. They curl into each other until Kageyama finds the strength to sit up and slide out of Hinata, conscious of his movements. He collapses next to his tired lover. Their hands intertwine, finding comfort in each other’s warmth.

“We need a shower,” Hinata giggles, looking into Kageyama’s tired blue eyes.

“Later,” He mumbles, kissing the back of Hinata’s hand.

“Now! Before your mom comes back.”

“Fine,” Kageyama sighs, pushing himself into a seated position on the bed.

“Wait,” The ginger whines, tilting his head up to look at Kageyama. “Carry me.”

“What?” Kageyama looks at Hinata with slight disbelief, but quickly gives in when he takes look at all the marks that remain on the small teen’s body. “Fine, get on,” he concedes, bending down with his back to Hinata.

“What? No princess carry?” Hinata teases, wrapping his arms around the setter’s neck.

“Like I could lift your dumb ass,” Kageyama grumbles, standing up with Hinata on his back. “You feel gross.”

“Half of it is your fault!” Hinata retorts. “And you better wash my underwear! I like those!”

“Yeah, yeah.” Kageyama rolls his eyes, unbeknownst to Hinata, as he leads them both into the bathroom and carefully sets the petite boy down by the tub.

A long relaxing shower later, Kageyama’s almost done with the post-sex clean up. Sheets and clothes are in the washer, a fresh set is on his bed, and a hyperactive ginger is curling into himself in the sheets. The boy in question has donned pyjamas, a clear indicator that he plans to spend the night.

“What are you doing?” Hinata asks his boyfriend, who’s deep under the bed, pulling what appears to be a cardboard box out from the recesses of the bed.

“Putting these away,” He replies, placing the black heels into the box.

“Oh the panty hoes! And my belts!” Hinata squawks, staring at his garter belts from their first date folded and placed neatly in the box alongside the other toys. “Is that where you’ve been keeping them?” Hinata teases.

“Well yeah,” Kageyama mumbles, closing the box. A faint red hue spills over his cheeks. “We might use them again… later.”

“So you liked the heels,” Hinata grins.

“I love you,” Kageyama replies, feeling his cheeks warm with the confession.

“Wah, dumbass!” The ginger cries, smacking the setter with a pillow. “I love you too, Bakayama.”

“I know,” Kageyama smirks. He slides the box full of treasures deep under his bed, coming back up to kiss the small ginger. “Wanna finish the volleyball videos?”

“Yeah!” The small redhead shoots up, heading for the door.

And Kageyama is quick to follow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading Unexpected Fixations, I had a lot of fun writing it in my spare time and I hope you guys enjoyed it. Now I will say that I plan to make a series. Because there are some other stories I want to work on and this one could be finished any moment I decided to do just that and finish it. But I have two more one shots planned for this series which I'll be calling; The Toy box series. If you guys have any idea for "toys" leave a comment. Now "toys" can be anything; skirts, collar, actual sex toys. They are the prompt for that chapter.  
> I also want to give my friends some love for helping me beta this story, especially [Em](https://allthemilkbreads.tumblr.com/) who really polished this and made it shine. 
> 
> Until next time, bye bye~

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! Thanks for giving this a try! I do hope you enjoyed it!  
> Please feel free to let me know if something didn't feel write. I always look for ways to improve myself, especially since this is me just getting back into writing after a while. I hope to continue this story. Since I got an idea or two in store. ^A^  
> In hopes we meet again~ bye!


End file.
